Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
by JohnnyLover
Summary: Chapter 9 added, it's finished! What do you all think of a sequal? Johnny's met someone new. Will she be a new romantic interest, or just another victim? Strange things have started happening... what do they mean?
1. Meet Johnny

Author Note: I finally decided to fix up the first chapter. Thanks to Kagato23 and liz, they opened my eyes to how many quote were actually in the first chapter and how much chapter one just plain out sucked. I had not told anyone, when posting it, that when chapter one was origionally done, I had only read the first issue of JtHM, so I didn't know most of it and I didn't get the rest of the issues until Johnny arrived at Squee's. This chapter may make chapter three seem a little redundant, but I only had an idea for how to change the dream, that was it. I was just winging the rest. I hope this now makes chapter one seem better and that it makes the whole story over-all better. So enjoy! ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Johnny the Homicidal Maniac  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Johnny stood, silently looking about him. He knew he was looking about in vain, it was so dark out that he could hardly see his hand when it was right in front of his face. There were no stars out, no moon, and he was quite surprised when it started raining. He walked around slowly, still trying to see where he was, trying to find out if he could see anything at all. He stopped when lightening flashed across the sky, lighting up everything around him. He couldn't believe what he saw. There, right in front of him, was a monster that was enormous. He couldn't even begin to determine how big it was. He realized what it was when he saw it. Though he had never gotten to see it, he knew it was the demon that had once inhabited his house. The tenticles and claw-like hands whipped about in every direction, destroying everything it touched.  
  
Johnny slowly backed away, but only yelped in surprised as one of the claw-like hands wrapped itself around his slim form and brought him quickly up into the air. Before it could bring him too far up into the sky he grabbed his knife and sliced off the hand. When he fell to the ground he automatically rolled to his feet and took off running, wanting to get away from it as quickly as possible. He yelped again as a pair of tenticles rapped itself around his feet and brought him to the ground. He was about to slice the aforemeantioned tenticle in half, but suddenly another one wrapped itself around his mid-section, 'cause him to drop his knife. He started thrashing back and forth, struggling with all his might to get free, but the two tenticles only tightened themselves around him and started pulling in different directions, as if they were trying to rip him in half. He screamed in pain as he felt the bones pop out of the joints, he then screamed louder as he began to feel his flesh ripping, knowing it would only be a matter of moments before he was ripped to shreads....  
  
***  
  
Johnny sat up suddenly, falling off the couch and yelping in surprise when he hit the floor, sweat soaked and shaking. It took him several minutes to calm himself down slightly, constantly reminding himself that it was nothing more than a horrible dream. He got up from his bed, still shaking slightly from the nightmare, and looked at his electronic clock on his table: 4:00 A.M. "Damn," he grumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes slightly, "I actually slept."  
  
He sighed "I think it'll go out, maybe take a walk. It's better than sitting here."  
  
He walked over to his table and picked up his knife, after pocketing it he went out into the cool and starry night. While he walked he noticed that not many people seemed to be out at this hour, and those who were stayed perfectly clear of him, whispering to each other as they passed. He was so deep in thought that he hardly noticed a man and woman coming toward him until he heard the man whisper to his companion, while he did not hear all of it, he did hear a few words "Do you see that guy there..... looks like a freak...... probably going to see his fag friends.... can't believe people these days...."  
  
Johnny stopped dead in his tracks "Excuse me, did you say something?"  
  
The man looked at Johnny in a very confused manner "I didn't say anything man."  
  
Johnny turned to look at them "Yes, yes you did. You took it upon yourself to comment on my appearance."  
  
The man looked shocked that Johnny had heard anything he said, but it was now that the woman decided to speak up "Well, you do look like a fag. Why don't you go get a new wardrob if you don't want people to comment on that garbage that you wear."  
  
Johnny just stood there with his head down slightly, the shadows that were cast over his face made him look even darker "All I wanted to do was take a walk, perhaps forget things for a little while. I can't even get a few moments of peace, it seems. I'll show you the consiquences you must have when thinking you have the right to comment on how a person decides to look."  
  
Johnny rushed at the man first, drawing his knife. Grabbing the man, he brought the man close to him and pressed the knife hard into his chest. As Johnny looked at the man, he could see the fear, he could sense the overwhelming fear that this man was feeling. As if it had finally occurred to the man what was going on, he began to struggle. He scratched and punched at Johnny, getting in a couple good hits, but he didn't cause anything more then a couple cuts. Johnny finally got fed up with the man's persistent struggling and threw him to the ground, placing his foot firmly on top of the man's chest to keep him down. Johnny knelt down, bringing his arm up over his head and holding the knife to where it was pointed down at the man now laying on the ground.  
  
The man looked up at Johnny pleadingly "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
Johnny just smiled and brought the knife swiftly down and cut into the man's arm. The force of the blow had been so strong that the knife cut right through the bone, severing the arm from his body, spraying blood on Johnny's shirt, hand, and face. As the man's scream pierced through the cool night air, Johnny brought the knife down again, turning his upper torso slightly so that he wouldn't hit himself, and sliced through the wrist on his undamaged arm, cutting off his hand and once again spraying blood on his hand and clothing. As the man screamed again, Johnny brought the knife down and sliced it into the man's neck and let the blade slice through his neck and sever his head from his body, spraying blood in every direction. As Johnny stood up he touched one of the cuts the man made with his struggle, and as he brought his hand in front of his face he saw a few traces of his own blood.  
  
He looked a couple feet in front of him to see that the man's companion was still standing there, staring at the man's bloodied corpse and head in shock, to frightened to run or speak. The moment she saw Johnny look at her, she began to step back slowly, after a few steps she turned on her heal and ran. Johnny just shook his head slightly and took off after her. It didn't take him long to catch up to her and as he grabbed her, she lost her balance and fell to the hard ground. She tried the same strategy as her companion, reaching up and scratching his face, creating three small cuts on his cheek. As she reached up again to attempt to scratch him again, he adjusted his grip on the knife and sliced off her hand, causing more blood to flow onto his hand and clothes. The woman began to scream and struggle more, and Johnny just shoved the knife in through the back of her skull. As her limp body fell to the ground he lifted his foot and stomped down on her skull, causing it to smash with the force of the impact. Johnny stepped away from both the bodies, slightly wiping some of the blood off of his face, and began walking back toward his home as if nothing had ever occurred.  
  
  
  
After walking for a while, Johnny arrived at Squee's. Quietly walking up to the house, he pushed open the window and climbed through. Once he got himself fully inside the room, he headed for the bathroom and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet for the disinfectant. He stood there for quite some time, throwing back various medications to the floor, never noticing the figure standing at the doorway. "Why can I never find the fucking bactine!?!" he screamed, hitting his fist on the edge of the sink.  
  
"I take it you must be Johnny."  
  
Johnny whirled around to see a woman around his age standing in the doorway. She had striking blue eyes and long blond hair that reached just past her shoulder blades, the odd thing about her hair was that the roots were a light brown and yet the rest of her hair was blond, but it was obvious that she didn't dye her hair and that the look was natural. She was also a little shorter than him, was quite slim, and had a pale complexion. Slowly, she approached him "My name's Cassandra, but you may call me Cassy. My brother has told me quite a bit about you, Johnny."  
  
Johnny just looked at her, one of his eyebrows arched slightly "You're brother...?"  
  
"Todd." she replied, reaching past him and pulling the bactine out of the medicine cabinet.  
  
"Hmm.... I still like "Squee" better."  
  
"He said you did. Sit." she said, pointing to the edge of the bathtub.  
  
He, again, just looked at her. She sighed "I'm going to put this," she said, motioning to the bactine, "on your cuts so that they don't get infected."  
  
"I am quite capable of doing it myself." he replied, snatching the bactine from her and poring it on his face. "Why," he continued, "are you even here?"  
  
"Well, I've been living here since my mother wrote me about how someone," she paused, looking at him suspiciously, then continued, "bludgeoned my father in the back of the head with a heavy object. She told me that she refused to take care of both my father and Todd, so I came here to help her. While my mother and father have never been the greatest of parents, and treated me as they now treat Todd, I have to be here for Todd at least."  
  
"Hmm.... that's all well and good," Johnny said, washing off some of the blood from his two victims in the sink, "but that's not what I meant. Why are you in here bothering me?"  
  
Cassy laughed, placing her hand over her mouth slightly "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't understand that was what you meant. The reason I'm in here is because I heard someone in the bathroom, and since it didn't sound like my mother, father, or Todd, I came in to look and found you. I was going to help you clean some of those cuts, but you seem quite persistent on doing it yourself. By the way, Todd told me that you had went on a.... holiday of sorts."  
  
"I did," Johnny replied, leaving the wash-rag in the sink and heading for the door, "I'm back."  
  
Cassy looked at him with her brows bent in confusion "Where are you going now?"  
  
Johnny stopped at the window "Home, of course." then he climbed out the window. Cassy just stood there, watching as Johnny slowly walked back to his small shack next-door "I'm going to have to ask Todd more about him." she said to herself as she walked back into the bathroom to clean up the mess Johnny left behind. Not yet noticing the knife he had accidentally left on the edge of the sink. 


	2. Another 2 AM

Author Note: I tried to get this chapter up several times yesterday evening, but fanfic.net wasn't exactly being the most corroperative (sp?) thing in the world. So I'm trying again, perhaps it will actually work this time. Well, this is the second chapter to my most wonderful JTHM fic. I forgot to say some things in the first chapter. About Johnny's age in this..... when I read the comic, it looked to me like he was 17, 18 at the most. Plus, in issue 6, when Johnny had just done the whole head-explody thing and he was screaming about not being able to die peacefully, Jhonen Vasquez writes "gasp! he's regressed back to stupid teen-angst mode!!" So that gave me more of the idea that's he's no older then that, so that's how old he is in this story. I really hope that I'm portraying him correctly -_- When you review (which you better! please? *big puppy eyes*) please let me know if I'm doing a good job in portraying him or not.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do this too -_- Anything JTHM related is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, I only own Cassy. If you would like to use her for anything, please ask me before doing so. This might be the only time I write a disclaimer... so you all better be happy that I even did, heh. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Johnny stood at the boarded up window, his hand resting on one of the boards and his head leaned up against it slightly as he looked out at the stars and the bright, crescent moon. "It's such a beautiful night." he muttered to himself, "I really wish somebody would drop by, but it's not like anyone is going to, not at this hour, not that anyone cares anyway. It's so incredibly lovely out, I really hate spending nights like this alone. Alone.." he paused, "under the stars."  
  
He sighed and slowly walked away from the window, slowly looking around his home. Seeing the doughboys still held to the wall by knives, the Bub's Burger Boy still on the table "Nobody talks anymore, they've all went quiet, and have been for quite some time. I'm left to have actual conversations with myself, not the delusion that I am actually speaking with someone, whether they're of my own creation or not. I can live without the doughboys, but nailbunny... I actually miss him. He was always my voice of reason."  
  
He sighed again and lightly sat down on the couch. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting in the palm of his hands "I hate dreaming for real friends. Having the desire to feel contempt, succumbing to less than admirable compulsions." he looked around again "When I left this place, I hoped to be as cold as the moon that lights this room. It never worked though, I could never really fully burry my emotions. There was always something keeping me from that goal; there was always something making me hurt, making me feel contempt, even for only a short while. I still have my freedom, but I also have these overwhelming emotions that I cannot seem to be rid of. Perhaps with one, comes the other."  
  
He stood up and went to the glass case that hung to the wall, holding the gun inside. He lightly placed his hand to the glass "I wish I could really be rid of it all, to truely go over the stars. Whether that dream was true or not, I don't know, I probably never will. But I would like to go over the stars, to find out. Perhaps I will..."  
  
He grabbed a small piece of wood from the floor and threw it at the glass case, the shards scattering on the floor as it broke. He reached inside and pulled out the sleek gun, resting his finger on the trigger and also resting it in his other hand. "If heaven is for the content, and hell for those who desire, I wonder where I will go.."  
  
He turned off the saftey and slowly pressed the gun to his temple, his index finger resting lightly on the trigger. He closed his eyes tightly, tears slowly spilling down his cheeks "Over the stars. It's time to see where I belong, to find real answers."  
  
Just as he began to apply pressure to the trigger, he heard someone scream "WAIT!"  
  
He turned slightly, the gun still to his head, to see the girl he had meet earlier standing at the door "What do you want?" he asked, hastily wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
Cassy approached him slowly "What are you doing?"  
  
He looked at her coldly, his eyes showing no emotion "It's none of your concern."  
  
"Of course it is! You have a gun pointed to your head!"  
  
He laughed slightly and pointed the gun directly at her, "Is this any better?"  
  
She backed away slightly "Not really, no..."  
  
"You know," he said, looking from the gun to her, "I really hate these things, and only use them for more important things, mainly myself. If you don't leave now, though, I will make an exception."  
  
She lightly threw a knife, his knife, to the couch "You left that on the edge of the sink, I thought I would return it to you."  
  
He looked at the knife slightly, then returned his gaze to her "Fine. Now leave."  
  
Cassy took a hesitant step forward "I know you want me to leave, but I can't. Not when you seem to want to end your life. Nothing is worth that, you know. Nothing is worth ending your life."  
  
Johnny shook his head slightly "You don't understand. I am so tired of being confused, of not really knowing what my past was. I have no answers. I've apparently been to heaven and hell, and even there I found no answers. So there is nothing you can say, nothing that you can do that will make me change my mind."  
  
"What about Todd?" she asked softly.  
  
"What of him?"  
  
"Who will be here to..." she searched for the word Todd had told her that Johnny used once, "teach him when you're gone?"  
  
A slight smile appeared on Johnny's face as a small chuckle escaped his lips "He has you, he has his family to teach him things. That's what you're for, not me."  
  
"But none of us know the things you know." she replied, growing increasingly hopeful that she may be able to talk him out of what he was going to try to do, "Besides, you said that you've been to both heaven and hell, and found no answers there. So what makes you think that you'll find answers there this time?"  
  
Johnny stood there for a moment with a blank expression on his face, apparently thinking about what she had said. He then hung his head in defeat and sorrow, letting the arm that held the gun drop to his side "I don't know." he said softly, slowly sitting on the floor. He kept his head down, looking at the floor to hide the tears that slowly rolled down his cheeks, "Please leave, you've said your piece. Leave me to my thoughts."  
  
Cassy looked at him sympathetically "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm right next door."  
  
"I do not need anyone." he replied, never looking up at her.  
  
She sighed "Even so, the offer is still open."  
  
Johnny waited until he heard the door close and stood up, wiping the tears from his cheeks slightly. He walked over to his table and picked up the small, black book he left sitting there and while sitting on the floor he began to write:  
  
  
  
Dear Die-ary, That ignorant girl came over not too long ago. She seems to think that it is her responsibility to prevent me from ending my life. She is not Nailbunny, only he could really make me see why I shouldn't end my life. Things are sometimes just as confusing as they were before the dream. I wish I had answers on my past, on everything. I thought that perhaps I could find that in heaven or hell, but that girl was right in one thing: how do I really know that I will find my answers there? I found nothing there before except more confusion, so what makes me think that this time will be any different? Still, I wish I knew something. Any small piece of my past would be better than nothing...  
  
  
  
Johnny closed the book, setting the pen on it lightly, and left the two items sitting on the floor. He stood up from the floor and walked down the many steps of the house, ignoring the people he had collected since returning pleading and screaming at him. He stepped into a room where a woman was strapped to a metal table, a strap was fastened around her head and that strap lead to the ceiling, connected to a small motor. She was being held to the metal table by a strap that came down from the ceiling and wrapped around her stomach, then there was two small straps connected on either side of the table which were fastened to both her arms and legs. When she noticed him coming in, the noise started "Please!" she pleaded, "Don't do this!"  
  
Johnny slowly walked around her, ignoring her words as he checked to make sure the straps were secure. She watched as he tightened the last strap slightly "Listen to me!" she screamed, "You have to let me go! I've never done anything to you! You can't keep me here!"  
  
He stopped, standing several feet in front of her, and turned to face her "You've never done anything to me? You don't seem to remember, then."  
  
He walked over to the motor, holding his hand several inches from the botton that would start the machine "You saw me at the bookstore, not too long ago. I had just perchased a new, and rather good, book. As I walked out you laughed with your petty little friends about how I look, and said I was probably a 'faggot' because I read books. You've brought upon your own death."  
  
As soon as he finished his sentence he pressed the botton and started the motor. Her screams were heard throughout the house as the strap around her head began cutting off the blood cirrculation. He watched as her head turned purple from the lack of blood. The girl continued screaming and cursing at him, but only became frantic as he made no move to stop the torture "Someone will realize I'm gone! They'll figure out that you took me and come here to get you! You will never get away with this!"  
  
Johnny sighed slightly "I've grown tired of your noise."  
  
He looked around the room to see if he had left any device of torment from his last victim. Seeing only a hammer laying on the floor, he moved to pick it up and stood only several inches away from her. As the girl continued screaming in pain, Johnny raised his arm high above his head and brought the hammer down violently in one swift movement, breaking her head open. He slammed the hammer against her head several more times before throwing the object back on the floor. "Well," he said to himself as he made his way toward the door, walking with his hands behind his back, "that did nothing for me." 


	3. Reacquaintances

Author Note: I think this is the fastest I've ever finished a chapter. Chapter 2 took me a month to finish, this one took me a week.... Oooo... amaizing. I still haven't really gotten any reviews. For chapter one I only got four. So thank you to Valo, Yamatano, LunarX, and Karyx for reviewing. It means alot to me that you did ^_^ but to you other people who may be reading this... REVIEW! I want to know if I'm doing good or not. This is a girl who had no self esteem here! I need reviews! Must know how good I'm doing! Anyway.... in this chapter, Squee actually shows up. He's going to be in this a little more now. And yes, I am aware that he probably is VERY out of character. I only got "Squee's wonderful big, giant book of unspeakable horrors" like.... three days ago, so I've only read it once and he might be pretty out of character. And I think Johnny might be out of character in this too.... so this chapter, as a whole, just probably sucks. Also, you'll all get to see the very, very motherish side to Cassy.. she may seem kind of annoying that way, but with the kind of parents Squee has.. can you really blame her? I'm currently working on chapter 4, and things will start getting more interesting then. People, please review. I would really like to know how I'm doing. Look at me, I'm begging! I *never* beg! I'm going to wrap this up now... please review *big puppy eyes with tears forming* pwease? pwetty pwease with sugar on twop? I'm begging! *goes back to normal self (or as normal as I can get)* Anyway.... on with the story! ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day Johnny sat at the TacoHell, sipping on the Brainfreezy he brought with him as he ate a taco. The day had been uneventful so far, until he heard someone murmur "Look at that girl, she has to be, what, 17? And she's got a kid with her!"  
  
He heard several other people saying things along the same lines, so he looked toward the counter and saw Squee and his sister. He laughed slightly and went back to his taco. If everyone there wanted to be ignorant, that was fine with him, as long as they weren't bothering him. Just as he began to eat his taco, a man stood up "Hey, slut! Don't you know how to use some fucking protection??" his friends started laughing and he sat back down, giving high-fives to all the guys he sat with.  
  
Johnny raised an eyebrow as he looked at the guy, then went back to his taco. 'Things will just blow over', he thought to himself. Cassy looked at the guy who yelled at her "What are you talking about?"  
  
The guy looked at her like she was an idiot before he replied "Dude, I'm talking about your fucking kid! If you're gonna fuck some guy, you should use a god damn condom, or he'll end up looking like this guy!" he pointed at Johnny.  
  
Cassy raised an eyebrow slightly "I don't have a kid. This is my little brother, so your assumptions are obviously wrong."  
  
The guy laughed "Yeah, sure, whatever. If you want your kid to look like this freak," he pointed to Johnny again, "that's fine with me! It's not my kid!"  
  
Johnny sighed, standing up and turning to face the guy "I've had such a nice day up until you had to make an opinion on my appearence. You could have made yourself look ignorant enough without including me."  
  
The guy just looked at him "How could someone not make an opinion? You look like a god damned freak!"  
  
Johnny reaches for his backpack, pulling out a knife "I'm glad this time I brought this. Last time using the sporks was much too difficult. They were only good for taking the eyes out of someone's head, but this," he said, making a slight motion with the knife, "makes things much easier."  
  
The man looked at Johnny, his eyes widdening slight "Look man, I was just jokin'! Don't take it seriously! It's nothin' to go crazy over!"  
  
"You should have thought of that before including me in your 'joke'." Johnny replied, advancing on him slightly.  
  
"Dude! I'm sorry! I didn't...."  
  
"Mean it?" Johnny said, cutting him off, "Do you have any idea how often I've heard that excuse? It gets quite irritating after a while."  
  
Before the man had time to remark, Johnny rushed at him, slashing his knife wildly. When he stepped back, blood dripping off of his hands, clothes, and knife, the man had gashes all over his arms, chest, and face. The man looked shocked at what was done to him, but Johnny just looked bored "I am not in the mood to put the effort into educating you of your ignorance."  
  
Johnny then shoved the knife through the man's throat, hearing something that sounded a lot like "Squee!" from behind him, and watched as his body slumped to the floor. After pulling the knife out of the man's body, he went back to his booth and continued eating his taco. Everyone sat in shock of what just happened, but they all tried to go back to normal, as to not make Johnny angry again. Just as Cassy was about to make her order, the person at the register started "I want you out! Both you and the kid! You started all of this! Get out!"  
  
"Look," Cassy replied, "all I want is some food for my brother and I, then we'll be gone. We had nothing to do with what just happened. It was that guy's own fault that he got killed. Just take our order and we'll be gone."  
  
"I said... GET OUT!"  
  
Suddenly, everyone at Tacohell jumped at the sound of a fist hitting a table "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS SIT HERE AND HAVE A TACO AND BRAINFREEZY IN PIECE! I CAN'T EVEN GET THAT!!"  
  
Johnny jumped up on the table, crouching and holding a knife in each hand "WHY MUST YOU ALL PERSIST IN BOTHERING ME!?"  
  
Cassy brought Squee close to her, covering his eyes, knowing what was about to happen. As Johnny jumped off of the table, Cassy slinked over to the wall, still keeping Squee close to her. Johnny ran about wildly, slashing and mangling each person he could get close to. Everyone ran about frantically, screaming in pure horror, but no one could manage to get close enough to the door because Johnny would get to them first and brutilly kill them. After a while, everyone lay dead in puddles of their own gore. Some of the bodies were missing arms, legs, even their eyes. Others had, despite Johnny's earlier comment, sporks protruding from their head and torso. Johnny walked out of the resturant slowly "I've had such a nice day today too." he said to himself as he closed the door.  
  
Cassy and Squee just looked at each other, then bolted for the door.  
  
  
  
Johnny stood in his living room, canvase, paint, and brushes all beside him, as he tried to pick up his painting again. The background was all black with green highlights, and in the foreground were two big yellow eyes, while two hands that seemed to reach out toward him were painted beside the eyes. Johnny stood admiring his work, his left hand across his chest, while his chin rested in his right hand as he lightly tapped his cheek with his forefinger. He heard someone scream from one of the floors below, and he suddenly realized the scream was from someone ringing the doorbell, he moved his painting and supplies off to the side and went to the door. When he peaked his head out of the door, he saw Squee standing there, holding a piece of paper "Umm..." he said, shaking slightly, "Cassy wanted me to come over here, to find out more about you."  
  
Johnny smiled "Please, do come in."  
  
Squee hesitantly stepped inside, standing in the middle of the room as Johnny closed the door. Johnny pulled up two chairs and said, smiling at Todd "Please. Sit."  
  
As Todd sat down, Johnny looked at him "Well, whaddaya wanna know?"  
  
Little Squee looked down at the paper he brought with him for a moment "Umm... what's your favorite color?"  
  
Johnny sat and thought for a moment, resting his chin in his hand as he thought. He had never really thought about that before. As he looked down, seeing what he was wearing, he found his answer "Black."  
  
Todd took another look at the paper after writing down Johnny's answer "Do you have any hobbies?"  
  
Johnny grinned slightly "Yes."  
  
Squee swallowed, a little unnerved at Johnny's grin "What are they?"  
  
At that question, his grin grew larger "Teaching the ignorant, worthless "goblins" of this place how easy it is to for their life to end, and how it is their own childish cruelty that make their killers."  
  
"Goblins?" Todd asked  
  
"Yes Squeegee."  
  
"SQUEE!"  
  
"Ask another question."  
  
"Have you ever had any girlfriends?" Squee asked  
  
Johnny sat completely still for a moment before answering ".....Yes."  
  
"Who was it and what happened?"  
  
A shadow seemed to move over Johnny's face as he grew angry at the memory of Devi "Ask a different question." he whispered darkly.  
  
Squee scooted back in his chair, frightened at the sudden, dangerous tone Johnny's voice had taken "Umm..." he stuttered, fumbling with the paper he held in his hands, "I... I think that's all. I really.... I should go."  
  
Johnny nodded "All right, Squee. I'll show you out."  
  
As they both stood, Todd turned to see the picture Johnny had recently painted, sitting several feet behind him. Squee slowly walked up to it and studied it slowly. Johnny walked up to the painting as well, his boots making a soft 'clicking' sound on the hardwood floor. He stood behind Todd, his arms crossed over his chest "Do you like it, Squee?"  
  
Todd nodded, speechless. Johnny just smiled down at him "I suppose you can have it. I've done better."  
  
Squee looked up at him, shocked "I.... I can have it? Really?"  
  
Johnny nodded "As I said, I've done better. I've also seen some of the pictures in your room, so I have no problem with letting you have this. I don't know where I would put it right now anyway."  
  
Todd continued to look at the picture, not knowing what to say "Th..... Thank you."  
  
Johnny smiled again "Let's take this back to your room."  
  
Johnny lifted the painting, making sure not to touch any of the still wet paint. He carried it, with Squee walking beside him, next door. As they both walked in to the house, Todd waved at his sister and she smiled in reply. When she noticed Johnny walking next to her brother, she jumped up and went to see what was up. As she walked in to Todd's room, she saw Johnny hanging up the picture on the wall. She looked at the picture, not knowing what to think. She knelt down beside her brother "Hey Todd, why don't you go make yourself something to eat. Maybe Johnny would like to stay for a little while and have something with us?" she looked up at Johnny, hope shining in her eyes.  
  
Johnny considered it for a moment then just shook his head. Cassy just smiled at him "All right, go ahead and go make yourself something, okay hun? I'll be down in a moment."  
  
When she was sure Todd was gone, she walked over to Johnny at looked at the picture "Don't you think that's a little too.... dark for someone Todd's age?"  
  
Johnny looked at her "Are you his mother now?"  
  
Cassy sighed, shaking her head "No, but Todd's young. This might bother him somewhat. He already has enough going on in his life right now, he doesn't need a picture like this giving him nightmares."  
  
Johnny just laughed "If he did happen to have a problem with the contents of the painting, he would have stated such before we brought it over. You annoy me greatly, if it weren't for Squee, I would have already killed you by now."  
  
Cassy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him "I don't want you hurting him."  
  
He tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow "You think I would hurt him?"  
  
"How should I know! You've already killed so many people! How do I know that Todd might not be next!?"  
  
Johnny advanced on her "Listen you ignorant, blind thing. I would never hurt Squee. He is the closest thing I have to an actual friend. Now shut up and leave me alone."  
  
Johnny brushed passed her, smiling wide and waving to Squee as he left. Todd, for once, smiled in return and waved back.  
  
  
  
Cassy walked into the kitchen to find Todd looking through the refridgerator. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his head, ruffling his hair a little "Hey there kido. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Lookin' for somethin' to eat."  
  
Cassy bent down beside him "How about some spaghettios?"  
  
Todd nodded and Cassy grabbed the spaghettios out of the refridgerator and placed them on the counter. As she placed a pot on the stove and began cooking the yummy little circles, Todd looked up at her "What did you talk to the 'crazy neighbor man' about?"  
  
"His name is Johnny, Todd. You know that, so please call him that from now on. As to what I talked to him about, I discussed his painting."  
  
"What did you say?" Todd asked.  
  
Cassy hesitated for a minute "Well," she began as she stirred the spaghettios, "I told him that he shouldn't have given you that painting. It isn't suitable for someone your age."  
  
Todd grabbed a bowl from the cabnit as his sister turned off the stove "How come?"  
  
Cassy sighed, putting some skettios into his bowl "Well," she thought for a minute, watching as Todd sat at the table, "it could give you nightmares, sweetie. I really should take it out of your room and put it somewhere else until your older."  
  
Todd placed a spoonfull of his lunch into his mouth "But it was so cool..."  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, sweetheart." Cassy scolded, cutting him off before he could continue.  
  
He frowned, swallowing before he continued "Why can't I keep it for a little while? If it scares me or gives me any nightmares, we'll put it somewhere else until I'm older."  
  
Cassy sighed "Well...... all right. I'll comprimise just this one time, but if it scares you or gives you any nightmares, you tell me right away and I'll get rid of it until later, okay?"  
  
Todd nodded "Can I go visit the 'scary neighbor man'.." he paused when he saw the look on his sisters face, ".... err..... Johnny, later?"  
  
She leaned back on the counter, thinking for a moment "I don't know, kido. You've already went to see him once today."  
  
Todd ate another bite of his lunch "I know, but he seems nicer since he came back, and I really didn't get to thank him for the painting."  
  
Cassy raised an eyebrow slightly "I thought you thanked him already?"  
  
"Well," he paused, swallowing his food, "I did, but I really didn't get to say how much I liked it."  
  
She sighed for about the third time, running her hand back through her hair "All right, Todd, you can go visit him once you've finished you lunch. Just don't stay over too long, he might be busy."  
  
Todd smiled, wolfing down the rest of his meal "Thanks, sis." he said, going up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She smiled back, kissing him on the forehead and messing up his hair again "No problem, kido. Just make sure you're back soon. Don't be over there any later than twenty minutes."  
  
He smoothed down his hair, grinning from ear to ear "Okay!"  
  
Cassy laughed "Get outta here you little rascle!" she said, giving him a gentle shove toward the door.  
  
  
  
Johnny slammed the door behind him as he re-entered house number 777 "Who does that ignorant girl think she is?" he muttered to himself, "She is blind if she believes I would ever harm Squee. He is the closest thing I have to a real friend."  
  
He sat down on his couch, laying his head back as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. He thought about what Cassy said, about how his painting could possibly scare Squee. He really didn't want his painting to have that kind of an impact on Todd, but he had said he liked it, so Johnny gave it to him. He suddenly heard someone from deep inside the secret bowels of the house scream, and after realizing it was once again the doorbell, he sat up "I seem to be quite popular this afternoon." he muttered to himself.  
  
Johnny stood up and went to the door, when he opened it he noticed Squee standing there "Oh, hello Squee!" he said, grining down at his small friend, "What can I do for you this time?"  
  
Todd smiled "I came to visit you."  
  
Johnny's grin widden, becoming a more genuin smile "Come in then." he said, stepping to the side and motioning for him to come in.  
  
Squee walked in and sat down on the couch "Thank you for the painting."  
  
Johnny sat on the arm of the couch, not very far away from his small friend "You've already thanked me, Squee, no thanks were needed to begin with."  
  
Todd nodded "I know, but I never got to tell you how much I liked it."  
  
Johnny smiled "I'm glad you did."  
  
Squee looked down at the floor for a moment before returning his gaze to his older friend "Umm.... there's another reason I came too."  
  
Johnny titled his head to the side slightly "What would that be?"  
  
Todd looked at the floor again, rubbing the tip of his shoe against the hardwood floor "I wanted to ask you a favor."  
  
Johnny just nodded, encouraging his small friend to continue "Well... umm... " Squee continued cauciously, "could you maybe... umm.... try to get along with my sister a little better? Just like... get to know her, maybe try to become friends with her."  
  
Johnny sighed slightly "I don't know, Squee."  
  
"Please?" Todd begged, "For me?"  
  
Johnny nodded slightly "All right, Squee. I'll try. I can't promise anything, but I will try."  
  
Squee smiled, jumping off of the couch "Thanks!" he gave Johnny a quick hug, which surprised his older friend greatly, "I have to go home now, I'll see you later!"  
  
Todd ran to the door, turning to wave once more before he left. Johnny just sat there, smiling slightly as his friend left. 


	4. Strange Occurrences

Author Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I had it done one tuesday, but I was having some problems with it and so it never got posted. But chapter four is finally done! How nice ^_^ This is where things begin to get interesting. heh, I also have some people wondering whether Cassy and Johnny will get together or not. hehe, well, just to let you all know, I already have my answer on that, and have had that answer since chapter one, but I can't tell you, not yet.... that would just take the fun out of it all! Oh yes, before I forget. I am now looking for a beta reader person. I need someone who will read over my story. But, this is just not for everyone, I am looking for certain things. Here's what I would like: 1.be able to find my punctuation (sp?), spelling (definitly need), and grammer mistakes.... 2.be able to tell whether Johnny is in character, that's a big, major thing there.... 3.tell me thoughts on the chapter and what I could improve or if it's all okay. There's also other things. I do not want someone who will take my story and, after reading, change things here and there and make it their own. I have had one person actually *ask* me if they could do that to my story. Also, I would like to get to know the person a little first. If you are interested in being my beta, email me to the address that is in my ff.net profile and subject it Beta Reader, just so that I'll know why you're emailing me.  
  
I would like to thank: Mike, kagato23, Settie (I find it annoying also when people leave a story unfinished. But don't worry, this story will be finished, no matter how long it takes. I already have the ending written out), SpookyRagmuffin2002 (I'm very glad my story caught your attention and you interest, I hope you will continue to enjoy it ^_^ ), Invader Nina (hehe, I'm going to keep you guessing on whether or not Cassy will be a romantic interest.. aren't I so mean? But don't get your spork out on me! If you do that, I will never be able to finish the story!), Midnight Phantomess, Rocker Baby (a cute genre? I've never thought of that for Nny. I'm glad you like the discriptivness, I wasn't quite sure how I did on that. Yes, Nny *does* need a girlfriend... but will he get one in this story? I guess you'll have to wait and see ^_^ )  
  
I appreciate you all reviewing, all of them made me smile and I'm sorry I could not write a comment to all of them. Well, here's the next chapter, I'm done rambling. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review. If you do, I'll give you all a big cookie and Nny plushies!! ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day, Cassy went through Todd's room, cleaning it up a little as she waited for him to come home from school. As she stood up from picking up one of her brother's drawings, her eyes fell on Johnny's painting. She stared directly at it, shivering as she looked at the eyes. The eyes seemed to be looking straight at her, staring straight into her soul. She turned away from the painting and continued tidying up Todd's room. She stopped suddenly, her eyes widdening as she heard a voice that seemed to echo throughout the corners of her mind "Serve...... kill...."  
  
She looked about frantically, trying to find the source of the voice "Kill...... Serve your master..." the voice whispered, echoing all around her.  
  
Cassy suddenly looked at the painting 'It seems like it's coming from there.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Kill...." was the last thing she heard, the voice dieing away slowly, turning into silence. Cassy shivered involentarily and quickly walked out of the room as she heard Todd's bus pull up.  
  
She quickly walked down the steps and opened the door, smiling as Todd walked up the short sidewalk that lead to the front door. She stepped to the side as he walked in the house, putting her arm around him slightly as the walked to the kitchen "So, how was your day at school today?"  
  
Todd seemed to frown slightly "It was okay, I guess. Some kid made fun of me for writing stories and reading."  
  
Cassy shook her head slightly "Don't listen to them, okay, kido? They don't know what they're talking about. You doing those things will make you smarter than them."  
  
He sat at the table, looking up at his sister "Really?"  
  
She smiled, getting a glass from the cabinet and filling it with milk "Definitly. It's a known fact that children who read become much smarter than those who don't." she placed the glass of milk infront of Todd, along with a few cookies.  
  
Todd seemed to think about this for a minute as he picked up a cookie and placed it in the milk, letting it soak for a moment before eating it "So.... I'll be smarter than them?"  
  
Cassy laughed "Yes, Todd, you'll be smarter than them. Besides, they're just jealous because they know how much better than them you are."  
  
He ate another cookie "I don't know."  
  
She was just about to say something else when a tapping sound on the window attracted her attention. Both her and her brother looked over and saw Johnny standing at the window, grinning from ear to ear and waving at Todd. Squee smiled and waved back as his sister opened the window "Would you like to come in and have something to eat with us, Johnny?"  
  
Johnny shook his head "I was just heading to the 24/7 to get a Cherry 'Freezy. I saw Squee come home and thought I would say hello."  
  
Cassy nodded slightly "All right, I guess we'll see you later."  
  
Johnny nodded as well and waved once more at Todd before leaving. Cassy closed the window and walked back over toward Todd, leaning against the counter "I want to take Johnny to school with me tomorrow for show and tell." Todd said quickly, shoving his last cookie in his mouth.  
  
She looked at Todd, shocked "What!? No! You cannot take Johnny to school with you tomorrow!"  
  
He looked at his sister innocently "Why not? I don't have anything else to take, and he would be perfect for show and tell tomorrow."  
  
"No, Todd." Cassy said firmly, "You will not take Johnny to school with you tomorrow, and that's final."  
  
Todd looked at his sister "Please? Can I at least ask him? If he says no I'll find something else to take."  
  
Cassy looked at her younger brother causciously "I'm sure if he says yes you'll want to take him with you."  
  
He nodded and his sister just threw her hands up in the air in frustration "Fine! Ask him later on tonight. I know there's nothing I can say that will change your mind."  
  
Todd jumped up at smiled at his sister "Thank you!"  
  
She just shook her head and sighed "I swear, some times I am just much too lineant with you."  
  
He smiled even more before giving his sister a hug "I love you, sis!" and he ran off to his room.  
  
Cassy picked up Todd's empy glass and began to wash it, completely forgetting the events that happened not too long ago.  
  
  
  
Todd sat in his room, drawing a picture of Shmee before looking up at the bear "What? No, Shmee, I will not burn down the house. Hee! Hee! You are so silly Shmee."  
  
He continued to draw the stuffed bear and listened to what the bear was saying, this time not even bothering to look up "What are you talking about, Shmee? You've been acting so strange this afternoon. You usually always tell me to burn down the house, but now you're telling me to kill things too."  
  
"You have to, Todd. You have to kill people, you have to trap It." the bear said, only being heard by Todd.  
  
"Trap what, Shmee? I don't know what you're talking about." Todd replied, drawing the small stitches that were on the bears face from when he first met Johnny.  
  
"You have to trap It, the thing. It just came here. It will control you if you don't trap it!"  
  
Todd sighed in frustration, now drawing the long stitch on the bear's stomach "Shmee, I just don't know what you're talking about. What thing? Nothing's here except for me and Cassy since mommy and daddy are off somewhere."  
  
"Todd, listen to me, you have to kill people, that's the only way you're going to trap It."  
  
Todd shook his head, looking at his finished picture "I'm not gonna kill anyone, Shmee."  
  
"Then have that stupid neighbor do it for you!"  
  
Todd stood up, taping his picture to his bedroom wall "No, Shmee. No one is going to die."  
  
Just as he was about to continue, he heard a scream from next door. He walked over to his window and saw a disembodied, bloody mess go flying out of a window. Todd backed away from his window slightly "Now.. might not be a good time to ask him." he told himself aloud.  
  
Then he sighed, if he didn't do it now, he would never do it at all. He turned and started down the stairs, heading for the door that led outside. Todd stopped at the kitchen, seeing his sister cooking dinner. He peaked his head around the door "I'm gonna go over and ask Johnny, okay?"  
  
Cassy sighed, giving him a slightly disapproving glance "All right, don't be over there too long, all right? Dinner will be ready shortly."  
  
Todd nodded and walked out the door and over to Johnny's. As he drew closer, he saw Johnny holding a shovel, covering a hole next to a sign that said "Keep Off The Loose Soil". Todd stopped a couple feet behind Johnny, watching as his neighbor slammed the shovel into the dirt, making it stand up right. Johnny shook his hands slightly, making blood splatter on the ground, and he turned around to see Squee "Hi Squeegee! What are you doing here?"  
  
Squee shifted his weight to his other foot, slightly uncomfortable about Johnny burrying a dead body "Umm.." he start uncertainly, "I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Let's head inside." Johnny replied, blood still dripping from his fingertips, "I need to clean my hands off."  
  
As the two walked into the house, Todd would have sworn he heard screams from down in the basement, but he couldn't be sure. Johnny left the room for a moment, then walked back in, wiping off the blood that was left on his hands and smiling at his small, squeeish friend "So, what can I do for you, Squee?"  
  
"Well," Squee began, thinking on how he wanted to word his question, "tomorrow there's show and tell at school. I was wondering if you would be what I presented the class."  
  
Johnny seemed shocked at Todd's question, then shrugged "I suppose, I don't see any problems with it."  
  
Todd smiled "Okay! I always go last, so I'll probably be up at two thirty."  
  
Johnny nodded, smiling his sadistic grin "See ya then, Squee."  
  
Squee walked out of house number 777, excited that tomorrow he would actually have something exciting to present.  
  
  
  
The next day, Todd sat at his desk, watching the time slowly go by. It was almost his turn to go up and Johnny still hadn't shown up yet. 'He said he would be here.' he thought to himself as one of his class-mates finished presenting a lame picture that they had drawn. His teacher called his name, and he regrettfully walked to the front of the class "Umm.... I don't really have a presentation, he hasn't shown up."  
  
"I'm right here, Squee." Johnny said, walking into the classroom, "I told you I would be here."  
  
Todd smiled "Okay. This is my neighbor, Johnny. He used to be kind of scary, but now he's pretty nice. Even though he can still be scary sometimes. He gave me a really neat painting, and even though my sister didn't like it, she still let me keep it."  
  
Todd went silent, as Johnny leaned against the blackboard he looked at the rest of the class. Most of them seemed to not even be listening to him, and those who were, were giving his friend mean glances. Johnny glared at them, wondering how Todd could stand to be there. Todd stood there silent for another minute, then said "Mmmyep." quietly.  
  
"You may return to your seat now. Your," the teacher gave Johnny a nasty look, "friend may wait at the back of the class, since the bell will be ringing soon."  
  
Johnny walked to the back of the classroom slowly, his hands held behind his back and his head down slightly. He listened as the children whispered amongst themselves, some of them glancing at Johnny as he passed, then saying something to their petty friends about how he looked. He shook his head slightly, some things never changed it seemed. As he leaned against the wall, he noticed a couple children looking at Todd, grinning, then look back at each other and start snickering. He tilted his head slightly, knowing that look all too well, but he knew there was nothing he could do until something happen. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone got up and ran out of the class, but Johnny waited until everyone had left before walking out. As he walked, all the children seemed to make a small path for him, moving out of the way out of fear that he might do something to them. When he walked out of the building he saw four kids that had circled around Todd, pushing him back and forth "So you're friends with that freak, huh? You gonna be a freak just like him??" one of them screamed, shoving Todd to another one of his friends.  
  
"What do you mean "gonna be a freak", he already is a freak!" another screamed, pushing Todd to the ground.  
  
By this time, Johnny was already behind one of them, considering pulling out one of his knives "Are these children bugging you, Squee?"  
  
They all stopped, looking at Johnny with wide eyes. Todd stood up and brushed himself off, sighing "No, there's no problem."  
  
Johnny frowned slightly, placing his hands behind his back and bending down to look at one of the kids "Get out of here."  
  
They all scrambled off, making Johnny smirk slightly. As he looked at Todd, he frowned again "I don't see why you allow them to push you around like that."  
  
Todd shrugged "They don't know any better."  
  
Johnny grinned slightly "I could make them know better, if you wanted."  
  
Todd shook his head, looking up at Johnny "That's okay. I'm going to go home, okay?"  
  
Johnny nodded and walked off toward his car. After a few minutes of walking, Todd saw the four kids that were pushing him around earlier running down the road, screaming in pure terror. Todd stopped and looked behind him, seeing Johnny driving his car, chasing the four kids with a grin that seemed to go from ear to ear. As he passed Todd, the small boy could hear Johnny laughing sadistically. Todd shook his head slightly and continued walking home, continuing to watch as Johnny chased the four boys with his car until he couldn't see them anymore.  
  
  
  
Todd walked into his house, closing the door behind him quietly. As he walked to the kitchen he thought of the four boys Johnny was chasing earlier. 'I wonder if he ever caught up with them.' he thought to himself. When he looked into the kitchen he didn't see his sister waiting for him like she usually was. He looked around, heading into the living room "Cassy?" he said aloud, "Are you here?"  
  
He walked over to the stairs that led to his room "Cassy?"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud 'thump!', like something heavy falling to the floor. He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could and when he walked into his room he saw his sister laying on the floor, unconscious. He ran over to her, wanting to make sure she was all right "Now do you see why you have to trap It? If you don't, it will kill your sister." he heard the voice of Shmee say, concerned.  
  
He turned to look at the stuffed bear, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Just as he was about to speak, another voice intruded his mind "If you do not allow us to escape, we will most definitly kill your sister. She will never have a chance against us. We will spare your lives if you allow us to go free."  
  
This voice was completely new to Squee. Instead of it sounding like just one speaker, it echoed like there were many voices, as if there were hundreds of mouths and each had a different voice, all speaking at once. He looked up at the painting Johnny had given him, confused and wondering where the voice origionated from. As he looked at the painting, he gasped. The eyes appeared to be glowing, becoming a more vivid yellow. The eyes dimmed, turning back to their origional color as it said "Let us free."  
  
Todd looked at it for another moment, waiting to see if It would speak anymore. Once he was sure, he turned back to his sister, shaking her gently "Cassy? Cassy, wake up."  
  
Cassy turned her head to the side, groaning slightly "What? Huh?"  
  
"It's me, Cassy. It's just Todd." he said to her, helping her sit up.  
  
She looked at her little brother, confused "Todd? What? How did I get here?"  
  
Todd shrugged slightly "I don't know. When I came home from school I couldn't find you. When I heard a load thump that sounded like it came from up here, I ran up the stairs and saw you laying on the floor." he paused, watching as she seemed to be thinking through everything, "What happened?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know, truthfully." she replied weakly, putting her hand on her forehead, "I must have passed out or something. I thought I heard a voice up in your room, but once I came in to check everything just went black."  
  
Cassy opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off when they heard loud cracking noises coming from the wall. They both stood up quickly, backing up slightly as they looked at the wall. Brother and sister both gasped at what they saw. The wall was pushing out slightly, mostly around the picture. As it was pushed out even more, the cracking got loader and loud. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, the wall going back to it's normal size. Squee and Cassy looked at each other, their mouths open slightly and their eyes wide with shock. They both bolted out of the room, Cassy locking the door as they left, and running out of the house as fast as they could. 


	5. Babysitting is Fun!

Author Note: This chapter isn't very eventful, not really. I only wrote this to lead up into chapter 6. So I hope this chapter isn't too boring -_- if it is, I'm sorry. I really don't like this chapter, and think it's crap.. but there's not a lot I can do. Perhaps you all will think differently, but I doubt it -_-  
  
Thanks: Nnyjohnnylover (I'm glad you liked it^^ ), Rocker Baby (heh, I'm glad you liked where he was chasing the kids with the car, that's one of my favorite parts in that chapter), Liz, Mizzy (yay! I'm very very happy that everyone's in character. I'm always worrying about that -_- ), Creepy Child, ChesterMolester (interesting name you have there), AmAsTaCiA, Ruri- chan (I'm glad you're impressed. Unforuntately this chapter isn't very good, I think. Anyway, your chapter deserves much more reviews than mine ^_^ ), Alias Black (I hope the rest of my story was a little more enjoyable for you. I had changed chapter one quite a bit to get rid of the quotes, so I didn't find any there. In chapter two I know there is one of two, but not enough for me to really fix it. I do hope the rest was more enjoyable though)  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I've already said that I don't own anythign JtHM related, and I still don't. I do own Cassy. This disclaimer is only for one other thing... I do not own the girl named Britney. She is a slight insertian... she's a girl that's made fun of me most of my life, so I thought that I would do her the kindness of entering her, for a short time, into my story^^ ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Johnny slowly bent down, looking at the person who was sitting on the box. A lock was around the girl's (he had learned that her name was Britney) neck, the chain leading to the wall, another pair of locks where around her wrists with the chain leading to the floor. The woman's head was slumped forward, almost touching her chest. Blood dripped from her face, coming the most from where her eyes used to be, he found that gouging someone's eyes out with a spoon (AN: no, not a spoork, a spoon. This is not the whole "wacky" Taco Smell/Hell thing (I don't even know if he took anyone's eyes out there), this was just something my friends and I came up with) was fairly interesting, it appeared to make things more painful for the victim. He might try it again, it was messy, but it was still quite amusing. He was about to get his small sledge hammer and see what kind of noise the girl would try to make when he smashed the bones in her legs, but he heard a loud scream coming from someone ringing his doorbell upstairs. He grumbled to himself and slowly walked up the many flights of stairs. As he came closer to the top floor, he began hearing someone pounding loudly on the door, almost as if the person wanted to break the door down. When he got to the door he was in a dark mood, he was quite annoyed that whoever was on the other side of the door was so pesistantly trying to get his attention. He opened the door slightly, peaking his head around "Yes?"  
  
He saw Squee and Cassy standing there. Squee looked terrified, his eyes wide with horror as his sister held tightly to his hand. Johnny frowned slightly, his eyebrows bent in both anger and confusion, Squee's sister was not exactly the person he wanted to see at the moment. He really didn't want to see anyone, but her least of all. She seemed to take it upon herself to try to "help" him. He didn't want nor need her help, if it weren't for Squee, he'd have killed her already "What do you want?"  
  
"Can we come in?" Cassy asked weakly, her voice sqeeking slightly.  
  
Johnny sighed, grumbled to himself, and opened the door from them. Once they walked in he closed the door as quietly as he could, trying not to slam it shut. He really wasn't in the mood to be bothered "What do you want?" he asked again, this time with more of an edge to his voice.  
  
Cassy whispered for Squee to go sit down, then looked at Johnny "Could you looked after Todd for a little while?"  
  
He looked at her, more shocked than angry "What??"  
  
"I want to know if you would look after my brother for a while, it wouldn't be that long, maybe only a few days." She replied, trying not to back away from him. He looked like he was in an especially bad mood this evening, and she really didn't want to find out what would happen to her if she lite a fuse.  
  
Johnny glared slightly, trying his hardest not to raise his voice too much "Why do you want me to take care of Squee? This really isn't exactly the greatest place for children. Why not take him somewhere else, somewhere other than here!"  
  
Cassy looked at the floor, raising her head only to look at him, and crossed her arms over her chest "Some strange things just happened in Todd's room. I really don't know anyone else here, you were the only person I could come to. Please? I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important."  
  
Johnny sighed, shaking his head slightly and resting his hands on his hips as he also looked at the floor slightly "What kind of things?"  
  
Cassy looked up at him "We'll, appearently I passed out in Todd's room. Also, when I got up, the wall started pushing out and something looked like it was going to bust through. That's why I wanted you to looked after him for a little while, so that I can look to see if there's anything there."  
  
Johnny gritted his teeth together tightly, this really wasn't something he wanted to do, but Squee was his only friend.... "Fine," he growled, "but he is not staying here long. He wouldn't be staying here at all if I had my say, but something tells me you would leave him with me anyway."  
  
Cassy smiled slightly "You're probably right. Thank you, you really don't know how grateful I am for this." she moved forward as if to hug him, but stopped when he stepped back and glared at her coldly, so she just clasped her hands in front of her "Thank you again, Johnny. I'll repay you sometime. If you ever need anythingg, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"I don't need your "repayment"," Johnny replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm doing this for Squee, not you. Now, if you're finished, please leave."  
  
Cassy nodded, heading for the door "All right. I'll probably be back in a little while with some of Todd's things. Please take good care of him."  
  
Johnny glared out the window as she closed the door behind her and walked back to her house. He then turned and started toward the basement, glancing at Squee as he passed "I'll be down on one of the lower levels if you need anything, though I don't think you would exactly like what you saw. So I'd advise not coming down at all."  
  
As Johnny walked down the hall that had a sign with "To The Petting Zoo" on the wall, he thought about Cassy 'She's so annoying,' he thought to himself, 'how fun it would be to end her life, to get ride of that annoyance.' He was growing increasingly regretful of his promise to Squee, there were so many things he could do to her, and she would be number twenty on his "Torture Room Vacancy" sign. There was nothing he could do, he decided. "Not yet, anyhow." he murmured aloud.  
  
Perhaps he could catch her alone sometime, kill her quickly so that Squee would never know. He stopped for a moment 'But,' he paused, 'she is nice, despite the irritation. She takes good care of Squee, he seems a little happier with her around.' he shrugged and continued walking, still thinking to himself, 'I don't know. She annoys me greatly, yet is the only one that could really take care of Squee. Hmm... quite a predicament this seems to be.'  
  
He pulled himself away from his thoughts as he walked into the room that had the aforementioned girl. She noticabley started cowering when she heard his boots click dully on the wood floor "Hello again." he said quitely, grinning sadistically, "Britney, was it?"  
  
She nodded as best as she could, whimpering slightly as she heard him come closer "I don't suppose you remember me, do you?"  
  
She whimpered again, attempting at a shrug and a shake of her head, her long blond hair spilling over her shoulders. Johnny shook his head slowly "I didn't think you would. While I do not remember most of my childhood or adolensence, I do remember you. You were the worst. Always making fun of me. I had never before talked to you, never in my life, but you seemed to come to the conclusion that you were better than me and that it was your right to make crude comments about me; about my appearence, what I did, how I acted, everything. I will now make you feel that same pain that I went through because of you, the loss of your eyes was not even half of what you will feel."  
  
He grabbed both his knife and his electric screwdriver, as he set the screwdriver down he angled his knife slightly and made a quick swipe across her scalp, cutting off some of her hair. Britney seemed horror stricken that he would dare cut of her long blond locks. As he made several more swipes across her scalp, causing more of her golden locks to fall to the floor and creating a bald section big enough for the screwdriver, she began screaming at him. How dare he cut off her hair, her long, gorgious hair! Johnny just laughed coldly, telling her that her hair should be the least of her concerns, but she seemed not to heed his advice as she continued screaming about her hair and other things he had done to ruin her "good" looks. As Johnny began to become more and more annoyed with her, he picked up a pair of tongs he had sitting not very far away. He stuck tongs in her mouth, clamped it down on her tongue, and brought her tongue out of her mouth and sliced it off with the knife. Despite the loss of her tongue she began screaming loudly, making the high-pitched wail echo around the room. Johnny twitched slightly, the scream making his ears hurt "If you do not shut up now, I will make it to where you can make no sound what-so-ever."  
  
She seemed to consider this for a moment, but she had no knowledge of where she was or how close people may be, so she continued screaming in a vain attempt to get someone's attention. This seemed to burn Johnny's last nerve as he grabbed a few nails and picked up the tongs again. He stretched the tongs out so that they clamped down on her lips, cutting off her screams, and began shoving the nails through both top and bottom lip, nailing her mouth shut "Let see what sounds you can make now." he spat, an annoyed edge to his voice.  
  
He suddenly remembered what it was he was going to do before he was interupted and, while grinning sadistically, he picked up the small sledge hammer. He held it in his hands, feeling the weight of it, still grinning that same grin. He looked from the sledge hammer to Britney, his grin growing wider "Which to smash first." he mused aloud.  
  
He heard her whimper, making sounds as if she was trying to plead with him "That's quite useless." he said, coming a little closer, bending down in front of her, "I can't hear a word you're saying."  
  
He stood up and swiftly smashed her right leg, grinning as she tried in vain to scream. Johnny began pacing back and forth, trying to decide what to do next when he suddenly, very faintly, heard something that sounded remotely like "Mr. Crazy-Neighbor-Man... umm.... Johnny!" being called from above. He sighed slightly, he had almost completely forgotten that Squee was staying with him "I'll be back later." he mumbled to his victim and started for the stairs.  
  
He really didn't know what he was going to do about Squee. He had never really had people (other than his victims) staying for an extended period of time at his home. He started grumbling to himself as he trudged up the stairs, he really wasn't used to actually taking care of people, children especially. He didn't have much food laying around, so he didn't know what he was going to do about feeding poor Squee. He might actually have to take Squee to the store with him later and try to actually buy something. When he got to the top floor he saw Squee standing there, fidgiting slightly. Johnny just looked at his small friend, turning his head to the side slightly. Squee looked up at him, wringing his hands together "Umm... I... umm... I thought I heard something. It sounded like someone screaming... kind of...."  
  
Johnny tried his best at a comforting smile, but figured he wasn't doing very well when he heard "squee!" coming from his small friend "Just ignore those, Squeegee."  
  
"Umm..." Squee started again, a little hesitantly, "do you have anything to eat? I'm kind of hungry."  
  
'Or him and I could go to the store now,' he thought to himself, "I don't have much." he commented out loud, "We'll have to go to the store or something."  
  
Squee nodded and walked to the couch to put on his shoes. Johnny stood and waited patiently until Squee came back, once he did they both walked out to Johnny's little grey car. As Johnny slid into the drivers side, starting the ignition, he heard Squee ask "Umm... you're not going to hit anyone with the car, are you?"  
  
"No, I won't hit them." Johnny replied, backing the car out into the road, "Maybe chase them some, but not hit them. It all depends on how much they piss me off."  
  
"Squee!" was all Johnny heard before he took off.  
  
  
  
Johnny and Squee searched up and down the aisles, looking for things to eat. Their time at the store had been fairly uneventful. Well, if you just ignore the man's corpse that was laying in aisle three.... After that, Squee had asked Johnny not to kill anyone else while they were there, which he was having a hard time trying to keep true to, seeing how there was a woman that was in his way at the moment, and Johnny really didn't feel like waiting until she decided to move to the side "Excuse me," he said, trying to be polite and not cause a scene, "could you move to the side? My small friend and I really have to be going."  
  
The woman turned her head back to look at him, glaring at him angrily, then continued moving as if she hadn't heard him. If anything, she was going slower than before. Johnny breathed in deeply, counting to ten. Counting had never worked for him before, but he was willing to give it another shot "Miss, could you please move?"  
  
The woman turned to look at him "Why don't you just go down the other asile if you're in such a hurry? I don't have to move for you."  
  
"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT, I'M THROUGH WITH BEING NICE!!"  
  
As Johnny reached for his knife, he heard "Nny! Don't!"  
  
He turned to see Squee standing behind him, his big, brown eyes wide with shock. Squee had only started calling him Nny while they were in the store, after the incident with the man in aisle three. Johnny took his hand off of the knife, which he had yet to pull out "All right, Squee. Why don't we pay for this stuff and go home?"  
  
Squee nodded, turning the buggy and walking the other way. Johnny followed slowly behind him, and once Squee turned around the corner, Johnny turn and grabbed his knife, throwing it as hard as he could at the woman, and causing it to go straight through her neck "You should have moved when I asked nicely." he said nonchalantly, pulling the knife out of the woman's neck and heading for the check-out counters.  
  
  
  
Johnny stood in the kitchen, trying to make something to eat (without burning it or the kitchen down) as he listened to Squee talk to Shmee. That bear was really starting to get on his nerves. If it wasn't talking about what had happened in Squee's room and how it should be stopped, then he was talking about Johnny and how much of a bad person he was "Squee," he heard the stuffed bear say, "you really should get out of this house, go home. You don't know what kind of things your stupid neighbor might try to do to you."  
  
"Well," Squee started, "he's been nice to me so far. I mean, yeah, he can still be kind of scary, but he's also kind of nice. I don't think he'll hurt me."  
  
"What's giving you that idea? You have no idea how many people he probably has down in that basement! He's crazy! He could add you to that number in seconds!"  
  
"Tell that bear to shut the fuck up!!" Johnny yelled from the kitchen, still trying to keep an eye on what he was doing.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't talk about Nny anymore, Shmee. He doesn't seem to like it very much."  
  
"Who cares what he likes!" Shmee exclaimed, "I'm telling you what's possible!"  
  
"I know," Squee replied softly, "but I don't want to make him mad. He really doesn't have to be taking care of me right now, so I don't want to be even more of a burdin to him."  
  
"What was that, Squee?" Johnny asked, walking into the room carrying a plate and a bowl.  
  
"Nothing." Squee said softly, hanging his head a little, but looked back up as Johnny handed him a plate.  
  
"It might not be very good." Johnny said, smiling a little, "I've never really had to cook a full meal before."  
  
Squee took the plate thankfully and began eating, and surprisingly, it wasn't that bad (AN: Nny can cook? O.O wow...). Squee looked up again to see that Johnny only had a bowl in his hands "What's that?"  
  
"Just skettios." Johnny replied, putting a spoon full into his mouth.  
  
"Why aren't you having what you made me?"  
  
Johnny shrugged slightly, not quite knowing what to say "I suppose I'm not hungry."  
  
They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Once they finished, Johnny picked up their dishes and just set them in the sink, he would wash them when he needed to use them. As he walked back toward the basement to finish what he started, he told Squee that he would be down there if he needed him. Squee nodded slightly and began talking to Shmee again. Johnny didn't think much as he walked down there. He just thought about what it was like having Squee around like this. It was strange, having someone around that you had to take care of. 'Perhaps this what having a child is like.' he thought to himself, 'Well, if this is what it's like, then I definitly don't want one.' He once again walked into the room that Britney was in "I told you I would be back." he said out loud, walking toward her.  
  
Her head shot up as she back up as quickly as she could, almost falling off of the box. "Don't worry," he said to her, bending down so that he looked right at her face, "I'll make it quick this time. I've grown tired of thinking up things to do with you."  
  
Suddenly, he unshackled her. Once she got to her feet she stumbled past him, trying her best to get out without the use of her eyes. He grinned as he watched her trip and fall to the ground, only to get up and start again "Such persistance." he mumbled to himself, picking up his small sledge hammer and following her slowly. He waited patiently until she fell again, and the moment she did, he pounced. He raised the sledge hammer up and smashed her head several times, making blood and small bits from her head fly everywhere. As he threw the hammer off to the side, his head shot up, hearing a very loud "SQUEE!" come from the beginning of the room. When he looked up, he saw Squee standing there, clutching Shmee tightly. Suddenly, Squee took off, running up the stairs and heading for the door. Johnny took off after him, he didn't know why, be he felt as if he should at least calm his small friend down. When he got to the top floor he noticed the door leading outside was already open, and when he looked outside, he could barely see Squee shutting the door to his own house "Fuck." Johnny mumbled aloud, he had a feeling this wasn't going to end very well.  
  
He closed the door and sat on the couch, turning on the television. There was nothing he could do about Squee right now, so he wasn't even going to try. He'd only been sitting there for a few minutes when he heard someone pounding on the door "It seems I can't get any privacy anymore." he grumbled to himself.  
  
He stood up and went to the door, opening it to find Cassy standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. If looks could kill Johnny would have fallen to the floor as soon as he had opened the door.... 


	6. Tragedy Strikes

Author Note: I've had this done for quite some time. I wrote it up about a month ago, and I finished it the same day I finished chapter five. The reason I didn't put it up then is because I needed to fix one or two things, and it took me until now to get to it. I also would have had this posted on Thursday, the 22nd, but I read the announcement from FF.net and decided to just wait until they finished all of their stuff, seeing as how I would rather wait so people can actually read it. At the end of this chapter will be another note because I have a couple more things to say, but won't say them yet because I don't want to ruin this chapter for you all. This is the chapter where people will begin to hate me. One last thing, school starts for me on Tuesday, the 27th, so updates will start to become slower.  
  
Thanks to reviewers: beed (heh, I'm glad you liked the chapter.. yes, Die Britney.. heh heh heh heh *looks around nervously at all the people that are now staring at me* *hangs head* sorry... but here's the next chapter so you can see what happens^^ ), Alias Black (I'm very glad that you're enjoying my story more now^^ I'm also glad I seem to be staying in character.. I really worry about that a lot. Yes, I know I believe Cassy would have more of a reaction to Johnny killing people as well, but she kind of just writes herself. When I origionally thought this story out, I was going to have Cassy *completely* different than what she is now.. I don't know what happened to her, she seemed to have taken over her own personality), ChesterMolester (yes, aisle hogs really do suck. There are so many of them that you just want to.. yeah.. like you said, mow them down with the cart. Yes, Nny *does* need a girlfriend, doesn't he? Well, I wonder if he will get one in this story or not^^ ), I.B.Blackbird (yum, cherry coke.. that always reminds me of Cherry Fiz-Wiz for some reason, heh), Rocker Baby (lol, I won't kill Nny, it's okay. I love Nny too much for that^^ Solid Snake? Should I be scared of that? Fangirls United?? OoOoOo... interesting....), SpookyTrinity (I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter for you!), tGR (hehe, I'm glad you liked this as well. Your review made me smile^^ I have continued (duh, heh) and here is the next chapter for you)  
  
Now, I believe in one of the chapters I said something about handing out Nny plushies, but I don't seem to have done that yet, so... *hands Nny plushes to everyone who reviewed, but gives Rocker Baby a Squee plushie as well for being my most devoted reviewer so far* Alias Black and ChesterMolester are the next ones to get an extra treat^^ the more you review, the more treats you get! OoOoOo! Rocker Baby gave me a plushie! *clutches the Solid Snake plushie as well as my own Nny plushie* Enjoy the chapter! Nny might be kind of OOC in this chapter... I'm not sure....  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Johnny sat at the clear back of the building, only listening slightly as Cassy said a few words to the people who had actually shown up to the funeral. He really didn't want to be there, but Cassy had insisted that he come. So, instead of causing yet another fight, he just threw his hands up in defeat and said he would be there. He was really regretting it now. Hardly anyone was there, and Cassy was the only one who actually wanted to speak. He watched as Cassy broke down, and as a friend of hers came up and led her away from the podium, soothing her. After a few minutes, everyone stood up and paid their last respects, then walked out of the building. Cassy stopped just before she passed him, resting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a sad smile. He jerked away slighly, looking up at her, he then looked away, not really knowing what to say. After everyone had left, he got up as well. He walked for the door slowly, not wanting to go up to the casket, but stopped at the door and looked back. A moment later, he walked out of the building, heading for his car.  
  
Later that night Johnny stood at the small grave with "Todd 'Squee' Casil" chizeled on the tombstone. The stars shown brightly as he stood, looking down at the grave with his arms crossed. While he did come to the funeral, he left just before the interment, he just couldn't stand amongst the crowd. None of them cried from his small friend's passing, none except his sister, his parents even looked as if they were happy about the small boy's death. He knew that if he stayed, watching all those people who didn't care, he would have ended up killing some of them. He look up at the stars, thinking of Squee. Just out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright light, when he turned his head just slightly he saw a shooting star shoot quickly across the sky.  
  
As the star slowly faded, he returned his gaze back to the small, Squee sized grave. 'I should have done something,' he thought to himself. They told him of the strange happenings that where occurring at their house, they were so much like what had happened to him. The voices telling him to kill, one wanting him to trap the beast, yet another not. Just like what happened to Squee and his sister. Voices. He rubbed his hands over his face slightly, the signs where there, why didn't he catch on? He remembered the day so clearly....  
  
He remembered talking to Cassy, they were fighting. What were they fighting about? He stood, thinking for a moment, his left arm across his chest, while his chin rested in his right hand. 'Oh yes,' he thought again, 'about Squee.' They had been yelling at each about whether or not he would hurt Squee, and how he should have never made the basement accessable for someone like Squee. Just before he was going to pull his knife out on her, they heard a loud crash come from next door, Squee's house....  
  
He remembered both of them running to the nearest window. It was the most horrible site. Debris flying everywhere, the house crumbling to the ground, then he saw it. He almost couldn't describe it, it looked like a gigantic spider. It had three legs on either side of it, six all together. At the end of each leg were claw-like hands very similar to the wall demon that he had in his house at one time. It also had three long legs that looked like tenticles, but had very sharp points at the end of them that looked like they could cut a man in two in mear seconds. The face had the traditional eight eyes, along with two stingers for the mouth. Suddenly, he heard Cassy scream, which brought him back to reality. She grabbed ahold of him, forcing him to look at her "Todd was still in there!"  
  
As he stood there, looking at her in shock, his mouth was slightly open, as if he wanted to say something. Suddenly, he bolted for the door, Cassy close on his heals.  
  
As they ran from his house to Squee's, he remembered all the thoughts that ran through his head, so many thoughts and question ran rampat and he never had the time to really find answers. He was sure it only took the seconds to run to the dimolished house, but it felt like an eternity. As they reached the house, he gazed down at the boards and glass. Suddenly, his head shot up as he looked frantically for the thing that had come from Squee's home. It seemed to be nowhere in sight. Cassy grabbed his arm again, shaking him slightly "Find Todd!! He's probably still in there!!" she screetched at him, pointing at the debris. Before she had the chance to say anything else to him, he jumped onto the fallen house, sifting through everything to find his small friend.  
  
It didn't take him long, only a few minutes. He saw a hand laying on a board, several other boards seemed to be laying on top of the body. "Squee!" he screamed, trying to hope that Squee would be okay, but something told him otherwise. He began throwing boards and other things every which way. As he pulled the last board off, he found Squee laying there, clutching Shmee tightly. He knelt down and put his hand to Squee's throat... nothing... "He's dead." Johnny said softly. He heard Cassy scream again, then begin to cry. Johnny ignored her, sighing and shaking his head slightly. He lightly picked up Squee's body, following Cassy as she ran back to his house to call whoever she could....  
  
Johnny sighed at the memory, shaking slightly as he tried to hold back the tears. Squee was his only friend, and now he was dead because of something he should have known was there. He looked up at the stars again, "I wonder where it came from." he wondered aloud, watching as the stars twinkled lightly. It was such a lovely night despite the circumstances. Suddenly, as he looked from the stars back to the grave, he remembered the painting he had given Squee. Everything started happening right after that, did that mean that certain demon had come from his house?  
  
He turned on his heal, walking away from the grave. Going home to find out the answers to many of his questions.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
This is the shortest chapter so far. You probably all hate me now for killing Squee, but I've had that decided since the beginning of chapter one. Also, the spider-monster was one of the things I had to work on. I had a very unorigional design for the moster when this was origionally written, so I went up to my brother and asked him to draw me something for my story.. and he drew a really big spider-monster -_- He *knows* that I hate spiders, but he just *had* to draw that. When he finishes the whole picture (he's putting some other things in it) I will post it online and give you all the URL so that you can all see what it looks like. I hope Nny wasn't too OOC, if he was, I'm sorry. Also, this was origionally written in songfic form, so I decided to change it, that's why there are so many paragraphs. To end this, here is some advice for you all. If you go outside to hang a pair of gloves you've just washed, and there's a bell on the pole, and when you pull the string too hard the bell rings, well.. if you look over when that bell rings and you see about twelve wasps now flying around looking very pissed off, do what I did, run like hell. Don't even look back to see if they're even chasing you, just run as fast as your legs can carry you. Help me... I must now go back out and get those gloves off of the line O.O 


	7. Finding Answers

Author Note: Chapter seven... mmmyep... I really don't have much to say about this chapter, other than I don't think I like it much. I'm really starting not to like this story, I kind of think it sucks. Everyone else seems to love it though, so perhaps that's just me. I don't know.. I just think Johnny's really beginning to become out of character, I might just need to read all of the JtHMs again or something. Please let me know how I'm doing on this story everyone, I would really like to know. This chapter has been done for a while, by the way. It just took me until now to post it. And just to let everyone know... no, Squee is not coming back. Heh, he's staying dead unfortunately.  
  
Thanks to reviewers: Invader Gir (heh heh, Gir is so cute. Thanks for reviewing^^ ), I.B.Blackbird (uhh... a good reason for killing Squee... umm... well, when I origionally thought this story up I had a good reason, but now I don't, heh. It made people hate the spider-monster? Or.. umm... I'll come up with something, heh.), D.D.G.I.R2 (...please don't hurt me.. I had a good reason to kill Squee in the beginning, I really did.. *points at the spider-monster* IT'S ALL THAT THINGS FAULT! HURT IT! But, sorry, Squee's not going to get resurrected in this story, maybe in the squel (sp?) (if I write one) or something, but not in this one), Kuro Soul (thanks for saying "that rocked!"^^ I'm glad you like it. Yeah, poor Squee. That kid can just never get a break -_- ), Erin (heh, okay okay, I have written more, so now you may have more now), tGR (you guess it's still good? Eh, that makes me worried. Does that mean it's starting to get bad?? I don't know "why squee??", Squee is... I don't know, heh. I really need to come up with a reason for you all), NnyHomicidal (Thank you! That has to be one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! Thank you so much for saying I'm a good writter! That makes me smile^^ Yeah, Squee dieing did add drama, which is a good thing I suppose.), Rickchick (I'm glad you love my story so far^^ I hope you like this chapter and all the ones after it)  
  
Treats! *hands all new reviewers Nny plushies* more treats! *hands additional reviewers (those who have reviewed my story more than once) Squee plushies* I don't know what the next treat will be, Nny shaped cookies or something, lol. You all let me know what you would like, and I'll base the next treat on that. Oh, here's a reason to keep reading my story, when the last chapter comes (which I see it coming sometime.. don't know when) everyone will be getting a Nny clone. Neat, huh? You have no idea how hard it was getting ahold of Nny long enough to drag him to my basement and chain him to the wall for cloning. He loves it here, trust me, he really does. STOP SCREAMING DOWN THERE! Oh... umm... Enjoy the story! ^_^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Johnny sat there, looking through his Die-ary, reading every entree he had ever written. He was hopeing the find some sort of answer in here from when the demon he knew of was still there, but he doubted that he would find answers in his journal. He had yet to find any kind of answer. All he had were questions and asumptions. He was almost sure that the demon had come from his house, somehow from within the picture, he just didn't know how yet, and that's what he was trying to find out. He set the book down for a moment, going over and picking up his headphones. After putting them on he turned on Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Listening as the piano was played, he began reading where he left off. The entrees were starting to become more recent, from when he was on his "holiday." This certain one was when he first started, when Reverend Meat was still apart of him. Granted, he didn't take the small statue with him, but the voice traveled with him everywhere for a while. Obviously, on the day this entree was written, Meat was talking to him about his house and the demons that resided within...  
  
***  
  
"You know, you really cant escape them, Johnny." Meat started  
  
Johnny sat on the hood of his car, looking at a map to see where he was "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The demons," he replied, "like the one from behind the wall."  
  
Johnny looked up, almost expecting to see the small statue sitting right in front of him "What demons are you talking about? The one from inside my house is gone, I have nothing to worry about now."  
  
"That perticular one is gone, yes, but the others are still there."  
  
Johnny shook his head slightly "You're really starting to confuse me, Meat. I really don't see why I listen to you at all."  
  
"You had better listen to me." he heard Meat say, almost scolding him, "This is important."  
  
"To you, perhaps," Johnny replied, looking back at the map, "but not to me."  
  
"It will be important to you if you allow another one to escape."  
  
Johnny's head shot up slightly "What?"  
  
"I'm glad I finally have your attention." Meat said, almost sounding amused, "There is more than one demon in your house. When one leaves, another takes it's place. None of them are really strong enough for you to have to keep it trapped, none could really be as strong as the last while they're in your house. They can be put into anything you do though, whether it be a painting, or some other thing, and be transported to wherever you decide to put it. If you were to make a painting, and put it in an art gallery or someone's home, one could put itself in that painting and be transported there, where it could become strong enough to get out. So, as I said earlier, you'll never get rid of them."  
  
Johnny shook his head, not knowing whether to believe the burger holding statue or not, so he just dismissed it, he really didn't feel like thinking about that right now, "Whatever, Meat." was all he said, climbing back into his car and driving off.  
  
***  
  
Johnny closed his Die-ary as the memory ended, he had dismissed Meat's words so quickly that he hardly even remembered it. So, his asumptions were correct, the demon had come from his own house. Now what should he do about it? It no longer really concerned him, so why should he be the one to go out and do anything? He leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling as Cassy suddenly barged into his house "Have you been watching the news?"  
  
Johnny sat straight up, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her "Excuse me, what are you doing in my house?"  
  
"Shut up." she replied, picking up the remote, "Watch this."  
  
As she turned on the television, he saw a reporter standing there "...complete and utter chaos. No one seems to know what is causing this sudden rash of delmoshed houses, fires, and bloody corpses. The few remaining witnesses describe it as some kind of monster, but those people have been so severaly traumitized that those acusations are hard to believe; therefore, police have yet to determine what it really is."  
  
Johnny watched in amusement. So, the demon was going through and killing whatever it got near. How interesting... "We have to stop it!" he heard Cassy say, bringing him back from his thoughts.  
  
Johnny stood up "You may do what you like, but this no longer concerns me. Most of the people that will die deserve it."  
  
Cassy stomped her foot, furious that he would ever say such a thing "What about those who don't!?"  
  
He shrugged, walking toward the door as he thought about shoving her out, "All they are, are mear casulties. They don't matter when all of the assholes around here will finally deminish."  
  
She now looked shocked, perhaps even a little hurt "So Todd was just one of those "mear" casulties?"  
  
Johnny didn't have time to answer because a loud scream was suddenly heard from the television. Johnny walked toward the couch to see the television better, and there the reporter was, running for his life and screaming some unadable thing about a monster trying to kill them all. Suddenly, the gigantic spider-monster skittled on screen, grabbing the reporter with two of it's claw-like legs and ripping him to pieces, causing blood to splatter all over the camera. It skittled to some of the houses, demolishing those as well. Johnny giggled slightly, unable to hide his amusement. Cassy glared at him "We have to stop this! You claimed that Todd was one of your only friends, well why don't you prove it by helping me kill this thing!"  
  
Johnny shook his head, grinning from what the spider-monster was doing to the town, but turned serious before he spoke "As I've said before, you may do what you like. Kill it for all I care, but do not include me."  
  
Cassy crossed her arms over her chest to prevent from slapping him. Sometimes he could just be so stubborn, not to meantion cold! "This will concern you if it decides to come back this way! It will demolish your house and kill you in the process!"  
  
He shrugged "I'll probably just be brought back, if that dream was real at all."  
  
She looked at him, a little confused "What are you talking about?"  
  
He shook his head slightly, "Nothing, it's of no importance."  
  
"Please, Johnny?" she pleaded, tears shining in her eyes, "Please help me kill this thing? You know I don't have the strength to deal with this on my own, I'm not near as strong as you are. Besides, something tells me you've delt with things like this before."  
  
"You have no idea." he murmered under his breath.  
  
Cassy turned to look at him, since she was looking around his house for a moment "What?"  
  
Johnny just shook his head again "Nothing, but I will help if I can. Not for you, but because this big spider-like thing will deminish the number of people I have in my torture room, and I don't want to let my machines begin to rust. Also, there are so many people I have yet to teach."  
  
Cassy jumped forward, hugging him "Thank you, Johnny!"  
  
Johnny cringed, pushing her away from him "Don't touch me. I can't stand being touched by anyone."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Cassy said, hugging herself with her head down, looking a little embarressed. She looked back up at him "Thank you for agreeing to help me, it does mean a lot to me."  
  
"I'll only say this one more time, but I am not doing this for you."  
  
Cassy nodded "I know, but I can't help but be grateful. So," she continued before he had time to say anything, "have you found out anything?"  
  
Johnny sat down on the couch, thumbing through his Die-ary, not even noticing when Cassy sat next to him "Not much. I've only learned that the thing seems to have come from my house."  
  
"What?" she asked, becoming confused. If it had come from his house, wouldn't he have known it was there before that?  
  
He set his Die-ary down, resting his arms on his knees as he looked at the floor "Appearently there's more than one thing like that in my house. They don't all look like that, of course, but they're all demons. None of them are strong enough to leave my house for some reason, but they can transport themselves into whatever I do, like that painting I gave Squee, and stay where I decide to put it, your house in the case. Since it's in new surroundings it can begin to grow stronger if there is no one there to trap it. When it reaches it's full potential for strength and power, it can then break itself loose and run rampant, just as the spider- thing is doing now."  
  
Cassy stood up, her hands on her hips as she glared down at him "You knew all about this and did nothing to prevent it!? Even going so far as to give Todd that painting!?"  
  
Johnny glared at her, his eyes growing dark with anger as he stood to stand at his full height, almost towering over her "I have only just found out about this. Do not accuse me of something you know nothing about!"  
  
Cassy backed up slightly, her eyes widening. She had never seen Johnny like this. Sure, she had made him mad once or twice, but never this angry. She really didn't want to know what he would do if she pushed him even farther "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you. I... suppose that I'm quick to jump to any kind of conclusion lately, since Todd died from all this."  
  
Johnny looked at her again, sitting back on the couch and going back to his origional position with his arms resting on his knees. He did promise Squee that he wouldn't hurt her. He was dead, yes, but he could still try to keep that promise. Oh how he wanted to slit her throat right now... "Do you know how to kill it?" he heard her ask, bringing him back from his thoughts of her slow and painful death.  
  
"Unfortuantely, no." he replied, forcing himself to calm down, "I may continue to read more of my Die-ary to see if there are any answers there, but so far there seems to be nothing."  
  
She sat down next to him again, glancing at him "What about just going straight at it? Just... killing it with knives or something?"  
  
He seemed to consider this for a moment, but only shrugged "It's a possibility, though I would rather leave it as a last resort. Judging by the size of it and how it looked, it seems it would give us more injuries then we would give it."  
  
Cassy nodded "All right, that's a last resort then. Do you have any ideas?" "Not at this moment, no." Johnny looked at her, "As I said, I'll go through my Die-ary a little more, see what I can find out." he was really starting to get tired of repeating himself.  
  
She stood up, heading for the door "I guess I'll leave you alone then, so you can find out things or just do whatever. I might stop by again later on to see if you've found out anything else."  
  
When he heard the door close he slumped forward a little more, resting his elbow on his knee and putting his forehead on the plam of his hand, closing his eyes. What had he just gotten himself into?  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Johnny once again sat and thumbed through his Die-ary. After Cassy had left, Johnny went down to the basement, choosing a victim and ranting of how he should not have even agreed to help her, all the while violently hacking off limbs. He had to stop ranting when he finally noticed that his victim was now unrecognizable, and most obviously dead. That's when he decided to come back up and go through his Die-ary again, the blood from the victim getting on the corners of the pages, also making a bloody handprint on the cover.  
  
As he turned the page, he read another entree from when he was on his "holiday":  
  
  
  
"Dear Die-ary, Meat is still persistant in convincing me to go home. He continues to say that I have to watch the house and that I have to make sure that none of the other demons get out. He's contridicting himself. A few days ago he told me that they would not be able to escape from my home unless they were "transported" to somewhere else, but now he's telling me I have to make sure none of them escape. I think he is only telling me this to get me to go home, to have me stop my search on how to be like Mr.Samsa. Not a bug of course, but not having any feelings, only doing things out of nessesity. Meat's talking again, I hope to be rid of him soon."  
  
  
  
So, Meat did continue to have him take care of the demons. He must not have dismissed it as quickly as he thought he did. So why didn't he remember Meat talking to him about it? Johnny turned the page and began to read.  
  
  
  
"Dear Die-ary, Things are still the same as they've always been. I still have not found a way to have Meat leave me alone. He also is continueing along the subject of the demons. Though today he told me how to kill them. Something about using "brute force", as he put it. I assume this means trying to kill it like I kill all of those people. I need to go check my car now, I smell smoke, so this may not be a good thing."  
  
  
  
So that was it. Cassy actually had a good idea for once. Johnny set his Die-ary down and rubbed his hands over his face as he heard Cassy walk in "Don't you knock?" he said, not even glancing at her.  
  
She sat down next to him "Not for you, no."  
  
He glanced at her for a moment "One day you're going to do that and you're going to find a knife protruding from your chest."  
  
She rolled her eyes "Oh, scare me." she cleared her throat and started a different topic, "So, have you found anything?"  
  
Johnny twitched slightly, wishing he really could shove a knife into her chest, perhaps he could give her a new orifice. Maybe when all this was done, he might just do that "Yes. Appearently your idea was the right one. We have to go straight at it with knives and the like."  
  
Cassy nodded "When do you plan we should do this?"  
  
Johnny sat for a moment, it was almost midnight now, and since she actually slept, it would be too late to do it now "Perhaps tomorrow, it's late now."  
  
Cassy stood, nodding "All right, then I'll be over early tomorrow. Have everything we need then, okay?"  
  
As she left, Johnny leaned back and turned on the television, tomorrow would prove to be quite interesting. 


	8. The Fun Begins

Author Note: Yeah, this chapter's a fairly short one, sorry about that. I thought about combining chapter 8 and 9 together, but since this story is reaching the end, I decided just to make two seperate chapters. Chapter 9 will be the last in this story, which should be done sometime soon, since I started writing on it last night. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, as I said, I'm really starting not to like it, but I've never actually read it either. I'll have to do that sometime. Also, instead of just stating it in the last chapter (even though I should just wait until then) I'm thinking about doing a sequal (sp?) to this story, but I would like to know what you all would think of that. So please let me know. Also, could you all please let me know how I did with Nny in this chapter... I know you all said I'm portraying him correctly.. but I'm still worried that he's OOC, heh. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.... One more thing, if any of you would like to see a picture of the spider-demon, go to http://www.geocities.com/flower_of_tenebrae/spider_monster.html  
  
Thanks to reviewers: Johnny The Homicidal Maniac (oOoOoOo, you're name is the same as my story title... eh, sorry, I gotta find my cheap entertainment where I can, heh. hehe, I'm glad my story makes you grin. You're grinning from my story makes me grin^^ "Otherwise you're doing SUCH a good job on NNY; really, this is almost like the best inturpritation of him" do you really mean that? Wow.. I feel like.. so honored and happy by that comment. You make me smile! *big smile* Everyone will be finding out in the next chapter whether Cassy and Nny will be getting together, so just stay tuned^^ I hope I did good with Nny in this chapter as well, and that you enjoy this chapter as much as you have my story.), Rocker Baby (hello, Rocker Baby. Soul Reaver? No, unfortunately I haven't gotten to play that yet, even though it looks really, really good. I just got the JtHM Director's Cut as well, I got it on Monday *twitches with happiness* I love the one strip where he gets a frooty pop at the 24/7.. "I reeeally love frooty pops....", "I wonder if I still need to pay for this. I mean, he doesn't need it anymore. He might have a family, they might need it. Oh, I just don't want to take it. What would a boy scout do? *sigh* *10 minutes later* I hate these moral delemma's (sp?)" of course, I don't have that completely right because I don't have the Director's Cut with me *snif* but onto your review. I'm sorry for killing poor little Squeegee, but I had to introduce the spider-monster somehow, and what better way at doing it than having it kill one of the most loved characters? eh, that's not a good reason, but that's the best I can do, lol. O.O you threaten me with many things of umpleasentness... I think I'm going to hide from you when this story ends, I really do. oOoOoOo, I'm on your fav list?? I FEEL SO SPECIAL!!), Alias Black (oOoOo, you reviewed twice^^ Yeah, Squee dieing wasn't like.. a good thing to do, but I also don't believe that I would have been able to continue to keep him in character. I'm not sure. Plus it would make people hate the spider-monster straight off. I'm glad that Nny's in character, and I'm also glad that you're enjoying it. Though I believe the ending will be fairly unsatisfying (sp?) because I'm, unfortunately, ending it quickly. I wanted to make it more than 10 chapters, but I don't see a way of doing that at all.), Susie Bones (I'm very glad that you're enjoying my story and that the demon is origional^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well), Rickchick (How many more chapters? Unfortunately, only one. Chapter 9 will be the last, unless everyone likes the idea of a sequal, so it all depends.), tGR (I am VERY happy you still like the story^^ I got all worried there for a moment, heh. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter (I say this too much) as well) _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next day Johnny and Cassy walked down the sidewalk. Johnny held a scythe in his hands, while Cassy had an axe. Also slung on Johnny's shoulder was a bag full of knives, hammers, a machete, and anything else they thought may be of use. He was quite amused at the look Cassy's face had when she saw how many weapons he actually had. She looked as if she thought he would lunge at her at any moment. As they walked, he noticed as Cassy suddenly stopped "Umm... Johnny?"  
  
Both Johnny and Cassy glanced up, the spider-monster was standing right in front of them, ripping a several people to shreads. Cassy's mouth stood slightly agape while Johnny cluthed his scythe tightly. They both looked at each other, now was the time. Johnny gripped the scythe in both of his hands and lunged the monster. He stopped under it amd began slicing wildly, getting only a few good hits. The spider made a loud screeching noise and slammed one of it's claw-like hands into him, sending him flying into the side of a building, causing his arm to twist a little oddly. Cassy gasped and ran toward him, seeing him laying limply on the concret. She nelt down beside him and lifted him up, setting Johnny's head on her lap, several cuts and bruses already forming on his face. His arm looked as if it may be brused, perhaps even sprained, but at least it wasn't broken. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, slightly confused "Wh... Where did it go?"  
  
She looked around, it was nowhere to be seen. How did it disappear so quickly? "It doesn't seem to be anywhere around here. It must have ran off."  
  
He nodded slightly, coughing as some blood tricked out of his mouth from his impact on the wall "How bad do I look?"  
  
"You seem to be all right." she replied, whipping the blood off his face, "Some cuts and bruses, your arm may be sprained from the way it twisted when you hit the wall, but at least it isn't broken. Nothing that will have you sitting around more than a day or two."  
  
He nodded again. Suddenly he twitched his head slightly, as if he were dizzy "I don't feel well." was all he said before going unconcious.  
  
She sighed, sliding her arms under his and lifting him up as best as she could. She slowly dragged him to his house, which, thankfully, wasn't too far away. As soon as she dragged him inside, she hauled him onto the couch. Once she got him situated into, what she thought, would be a comfortable position she retrieved a wet rag, and began washing off Johnny's cuts. Suddenly, Johnny woke up with a groan, trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position "Damn, this hurts."  
  
"I would imagine." was all Cassy said as she cleaned a few more cuts.  
  
"You would imagine? Would you like to get thrown into a wall?" he responded, only looking at her.  
  
She looked right back at him, glaring slightly "Hey, I could have left you lying there, so just be thankful I was kind enough to drag you here."  
  
All Johnny did was huff at her responce, so, satisfied that he had finally shut up, she comenced in the cleaning of his cuts, apologizing each time he winced. Once she finished, Johnny sat up as best as he could without hurting his arm much. He could tell it wasn't broken, but it still hurt like hell. When she was sure Johnny was as comfortable as possible, she left to clean off the wet rag. She was a little angry that he didn't even say 'thank you', but what should she expect? He made it quite clear that he doesn't like human contact, so she figured she should just be releaved that he let her clean his cuts without slicing her hands off. She was also grateful that nothing was severe. Any injury he had would be just about healed by tomorrow, so they could start out early and try again. His arm would be a little sore, but it wasn't anything that would slow him down. She walked back into the room and sat down beside him "So, do you think you'll be ready to try again tomorrow?"  
  
Johnny looked at her, raising an eyebrow slightly "You're quite persistant in killing this thing, aren't you?"  
  
She only nodded "It killed Todd. Plus it's hurting so many other people, and you know as well as I do that none of them will fight for themselves, so someone has to do it for them."  
  
"And that someone," he started, "would just happen to be us?"  
  
Cassy shrugged slightly "Someone has to do it, might as well be someone who's capable of it."  
  
Johnny started laughing "So you believe your capable of killing this thing? You can run in there and slice it to bits. Cut off it's legs, severe those tenticles with the sharp points so that it won't rip you in half, then, adventually, cutting off it's head. You believe that you can do that?"  
  
Cassy looked at the floor, ringing her hands together "Well," she paused for a moment, "no. With your help though, I believe it could be done."  
  
"In other words," he replied, leaning back, "you want me to do all the work, then you take some of the credit and actually say you did something?"  
  
"No! No, not at all!"  
  
Johnny shook his head, standing up "That's all you've done so far. I will no longer "help" you in killing this spider-monster when you have nothing to contribute. You keep saying that you want to kill this thing for killing your little brother, for killing Squee, but I haven't seen you do one thing yet. Wait, you stood there as I got thrown into a wall. As I said, you have nothing to contribute to this. So if you want to kill this thing, do it on your own. I will no longer "help" you."  
  
With that, he turned on his heal and went down into the basement. Cassy sat there for a moment, shocked at what he had said. He was right though, she hadn't done anything. She continually said how much she hated it, how it should be stopped, and when they finally get the chance, she stood there like and idiot as Johnny got hurled into a wall. That thing could have killed him, and she did nothing to help. She was all talk and no action. Well, that was going to change. She stood up and looked around for a blank piece of paper and a pen, a moment later, she found one. After scribbling down a quick note, she grabbed the axe up from the floor and went out the door to find the thing that had killed her brother.  
  
  
  
Johnny slowly walked up the stairs, blood dripping from his hands. It had been several hours since he'd went down there, furious with Cassy. He decided to take his frustrations out on a cheerleader who had told her boyfriend to try and beat him up because he "looked at her the wrong way." Well, she would no longer be able to tell anyone do to anything, since he believed her severed head was still rolling along the floor somewhere, along with her arms and legs laying along with it. As he looked around the room he didn't see Cassy anywhere in site, which was fine with him. Perhaps that stupid, ignorant girl finally decided to give up and go home. It's not that Squee's death didn't bother him, but the spider-monster just... oh, he didn't know. As he sat down on the couch he heard a rustle of paper. He stood up once again and picked up a piece of paper:  
  
Johnny-  
  
You were right, I really wasn't contributing to anything. I should have helped you more than I had, but we don't have to worry about that anymore. If you don't want to help me, that's all right. I understand. If you happen to wonder where I am, I've borrowed your axe and went out to find the spider-monster myself. I'll kill it on my own, you've helped me enough as it is. Thank you for everything.  
  
Cassy  
  
Johnny let the paper fall to the floor, sitting back down on the couch. "Shit." he murmured, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand. Sure, he did say "If you want to kill this thing, do it on your own." but he didn't quite mean it in a literal sense. Well, he did, but that was beside the point. He sighed, he had to go after her, for Squee at least. That's what little Squeegee would have wanted him to do. He got up, grabbing the scythe, and walked out the door, determined to find Cassy. 


	9. An Ending

Author Note: The last chapter has finally arrived. Yay me! This is the first time in my life that I have ever finished a story... I've always gotten writters block somewhere in the second chapter. Again, I would like to know what everyone thinks of me doing a sequal. So far, I've only gotten two answers on that, both of which are yes. I don't have much to say on this chapter. Again, if you want to see what the spider-monster looks like, the url is posted in chapter 8, I fixed it so it should now be viewable. Everyone's going to find out in this chapter whether Nny and Cassy are going to hook up or not... I don't think many people are going to like the ending to this *grins*  
  
Thanks to Reviewers: Rocker Baby ( O.O you scare me very much sometimes... yes, I can be very modest. Heh, I'm like that a lot. hehe, it would be great if Cassy and Nny hooked up, wouldn't it? I guess you'll find out at the end^^ Oh, btw, I'll be heading back to the Lunar site thing to reply to everyone's posts soon, hehe), Johnny The Homicidal Maniac (I'm glad you reviewed twice^^ I hope I get a review for this chapter as well, I'm glad you like it so much ^_^ ), Rickchick (I'm glad you like the idea of a sequal! I'm really starting to consider doing one. Yeah, Nny was a bit emotional, but I mean... wouldn't you be if someone did that to you? I'm glad you like it and that you say that I'm a good writer, that's very flattering^^ ), tGR (It's the last chapter. My story is basically the best JtHM fanfic you've read? Really?? That's very flattering... I'm very honored that you say that. oOoOoOo!! A trophy!! *takes the trophy happily and sets it carefully in my room* Thank you! This prize makes me a very happy person! I will always charrish (sp?) it! As I said, I'm really considering writing a sequal, but it also depends on what everyone else thinks), Qir (Woah, that is kind of weird. Scary! I'm glad you like my story so far^^ ), DarkBlossom (the first line in your review rhymes! Heh, sorry, I must find my cheap entertainment where I can. Beyond great? oOoOoOo, I'm glad you think so! That makes me happy as well!), Susie Bones (Yeah, bad Johnny *shakes head* Johnny shouldn't do things like that. Yeah, that was uncharacteristically nice, but I mean... I think Nny would do almost anything for little Squeegee. lol, Romeo and Juliet JtHM style? That's interesting. That would make a kind of funny story, heh. But here's where you'll find out what will happen between them^^ ) _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Johnny walked along the road slowly. How long he had been walking, he didn't know, but it was beginning to get dark. He had to remember to kill Cassy as soon as he saw her, providing that she was still alive. Fuck what his promise to Squee was, he was going to brutally murder her for making him go out to look for her. He looked around, clouds where starting to cover the sky, making it darker than usual, but not too dark to where he couldn't see. A flash of lightening lite up the sky, and he suddenly saw a giant web spred out before him. In the middle of it was Cassy, almost completely enveloped with webbing "That's new." he murmured to himself.  
  
He approached the web slowly, looking around him to see if the spider- monster was anywhere in site. Once he got as close as possible, he looked up to where Cassy was "Hey! Cassy!"  
  
He heard her groan and open her eyes "What? Huh? Who's there? Johnny??"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Are you all right?"  
  
He saw her nod "I'm fine, except for the fact that I'm stuck on this spider web. What are you doing here?"  
  
Johnny shrugged "I saw the note and figured that if Squee were still alive, he would have wanted me to come and find you. So, here I am."  
  
"How nice of you." she replied, almost sarcastically.  
  
He just decided to ignore the rude remark for the time begin "How did you get here?"  
  
"Well," she started, "I went out to find the spider-monster, and when I did... everything happened so fast. I tried to attack it, but I think it hit me in the head or something, and last I remember is that I woke up here."  
  
Johnny nodded, then stopped "Speaking of the spider-monster, where is it?"  
  
Suddenly, they both heard a high-pitched chitter. Johnny slowly turned around as he heard Cassy gasp, once he did, he saw the gigantic spider right behind. He clutched the scythe tightly, but his eyes only widdened in horror as he heard a very fimiliar voice "Well, hello, Johnny my boy. How nice it is to see you again!"  
  
Johnny backed up slightly, only to hear another voice "I'm quite sure you mean "our boy", Psycho-doubyboy. But yes, it is quite nice to see you again Nny, quite nice."  
  
He looked about frantically, expecting to see the two doughboys "We're not in any kind of form." Psycho-doubghboy stated, "We're both coming from the giant spider in front of you."  
  
Johnny looked at the spider "Are you two the ones powering that thing?"  
  
He heard them both laugh "Of course not!" Mr. Eff said, "It brought us back to life to talk to you."  
  
He took another step back "Talk to me? What do you have to talk to me about? You both should be dead, there's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Of course there is!" Psycho-doughboy replied, "We want you to join us!"  
  
"Join you?" Johnny ask, completely confused, "What are you talking about."  
  
"You would prove a better ally than an enemy, Nny." Mr. Eff started, "We want you on our side. Think about it! You could kill whoever you want, get anywhere quicker than you ever could before. You would be invinsible!"  
  
"Invinsible? I already am practically invinsible. You know that, you both were witnesses to it."  
  
"But you would never have to worry about dieing again!" Mr. Eff added, almost sounding desprate, "You would be immortal!"  
  
"Besides," Johnny heard Psycho-doughboy say, "we could offer you better comfort than anyone else could. Do you truely believe that girl there could ever be your friend? We know deep down that's what you long for, friendship. We would be your everlasting friends! We could give you comfort when noone else could! Remember what I said to you when you went out with that girl, Devi? "No love, no happiness, no moon!! Nothing for you!!" That will always be true if you do not join us! As Reverend Meat once said "You're always a slave to something." Join us and be our slave!"  
  
"No!" Johnny screamed, holding the scythe in front of him, "I will never join you! I will never be a slave again! I will never serve you, you hear me?! Never!"  
  
With that, he rushed at the spider-monster, raising his scythe high. He began slicing at it, aiming for wherever it seemed most vulnerable. Johnny cover his ears slightly when he cut off one of it's legs, for it made a screeching sound so loud and so high-pitched that it could break glass. He rushed at it again. this time only to be met with one of it's two tenticles and sent hurling into a building's window "Shit." Johnny groaned, standing up and stepping out of the window, "Why must you keep hurling me into things! Fook!" (AN: I know, that's the first time I've used that in this story. I didn't feel like using the word "fuck" for once)  
  
He rushed at it one last time, using what was left of his energy to finish it off. In a quick, fluid movement he cut off two of it's legs, sending it crashing to the ground. He slowly circled it and stood at the head "I told you I would never sever you. You should have listened."  
  
He raised the scythe up as high as he could and brought it down quickly, severing the head from it's body. For a moment, it just lay twitching, but finally laid still, completely dead. It slowly shimmered out of existence, vanishing completely. Johnny suddenly heard a loud "Thud!", and looked over to see the web gone as well, Cassy laying on the ground. She stood up, brushing herself off and smiling sadly "Thank you, Johnny! I'm grateful that you saved me, but I'm even more grateful that you killed that thing. Maybe now I can begin to heal from my little brother's death."  
  
Johnny nodded slightly, not really knowing what to say, but he came up with one thing, he didn't care how stupid it sounded "Call me Nny."  
  
She smiled a genuin smile "All right, Nny. How about I help you get home? After being hurled into a wall, and just a bit ago you were hurled into a window, I think what you need is some rest."  
  
He nodded again, and with her support, they went to his house to help him rest.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, Johnny and Cassy stood together at the grave that had "Todd 'Squee' Casil" chizeled on the tombstone. They hadn't seen each other much since the night that Johnny killed the spider-monster, but decided to visit the grave together. Cassy looked at Johnny, just gazing at him for a moment before saying "Thank you for standing beside me through all this. I am truely grateful for it."  
  
Johnny only nodded, not quite knowing what to say. Cassy looked at the grave again "I'll be coming here almost every day for a while, if you would like to join me."  
  
Johnny nodded once again, getting lost in his own thoughts. "Maybe...." Cassy started uncertainly, "Maybe we could go... out, somewhere, afterwords."  
  
"Perhaps." Johnny said absent-mindedly, not hearing what she said.  
  
Cassy leaned over and kissed Johnny on the cheek softly "See you tomorrow then." and she slowly walked away to her car.  
  
The kiss brought him back, suddenly, to reality. He stood for a minute, trying to figure out what just happened. As soon as it all came together, all he muttered "That was... interesting." and slowly started for home as well. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author Note #2: *evil laughter* isn't that just *such* a good ending? See, and still none of you know whether Cassy and Nny are going to get together or not. hehe, aren't I so nice? I left it open in the chances of a sequal. I hope you all liked the story. It is now, officially, over. Yay! Thank you again to everyone who has stuck with this story and reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Thank you all! 


End file.
